Spurs
by kolchaksghost
Summary: AU. The Cullen's move to Forks and are joined by a new member, Isabella Marie Whitlock, Jasper's hybrid daughter. She catches the eye of a certain Ice Queen. Summary sucks but they all can't be jems. Bella/Rosalie femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Spurs**

_Disclaimer: Only SM owns Twilight._

**AN: Don't know if I'm going to stay with this one yet, let me know what you think. I plan on having updates for The Care and Feeding of Zombies, and The Twilight Walker by the end of the week. If I'm lucky, I'll have time for more updates as well.**

Ch. 1: Red Boots

RPOV

I parked my red M3 convertible in the first empty space I found then glared at the building across the street from the parking lot with incredulity. The Bar With No Name was the most popular western bar in Seattle and the last place I'd have expected to meet Alice. My pixie sister was a shopaholic fashionista that looked down on anything she felt was common. This place was more along Jasper's, her mate, taste. With a growing sense of trepidation, I reluctantly slid out of my car then headed for the bar. Several guys that were hanging out in the parking lot shot appreciative looks at my BMW before they leered at my outfit. Ali had wanted to go clubbing before we settled into life as high school students in Forks, Washington.

I was the last member of my vampire family to arrive in state from Alaska. Carlisle and Esme, our parents and Alice and Jasper had left Denali just before the start of summer to get the new house in order. We'd lived there before but it was seventy years ago and the house needed some work. Emmett, my other brother and best friend, flew in from Anchorage yesterday. I'd saved him from being mauled by a bear and our father changed him in the hope that he'd be my mate. The two of us made an honest go of it but I'd freaked out the first time we had sex and that ended the experiment. At first, everyone believed that because I'd been brutally beaten, gang raped and left for dead before my change had left me skittish about men in general and sex specifically. I set the record straight and revealed that I'd always been a lesbian. My parents found out then quickly arranged a marriage with the odious scion of the wealthiest family in Rochester, New York.

It was Emmett that eventually convinced me to start a friend with benefits with a member of our extended family, the Denali Coven. Kate Denali, like her sisters Tanya and Irina, was a somewhat reformed Succubus or vampire that has sex with human men before they drained them. The curly haired blonde had the ability to generate an electrical current over her skin. That power, along with centuries of practice using her tongue and inability to commit had made her the perfect casual sex partner. At least until this past week when she found her Soul Mate in the form of a nomad named Garrett. If I were being completely honest, I had wanted to settle down with a mate of my own for a while now and knew Kate wasn't it. That hadn't meant that I wasn't feeling the sting of rejection at the moment and had been happy when Alice suggested this girls' night out. I just wished she'd given me a heads up because my club wear wasn't exactly appropriate for this venue.

Even without my sexual orientation, my nature pretty much guaranteed those morons had no chance in Hell with me. Vampires were highly sexual creatures but we pursued our carnal pleasures the same way we hunted, by giving ourselves over to our instincts. I had perfect control over my bloodlust and I'd never tasted human blood but I doubted my record would hold if I had sex with a mortal. I knew Kate and her sisters managed it, even after they went "vegetarian" but why tempt fate. The bitch in me decided that didn't mean I couldn't flaunt what I had and give the boys a free show. I put a little extra sway in my hips as I crossed the street, bypassed the line then breezed by the bouncer to enter the bar without a backward glance.

The Bar With No Name exceeded my expectations. The overall décor way typical of every other western bar right down to the urban cowboys and girls line dancing on the dance floor, pool tables and mechanical bull. What surprised me was the fact that the place was packed with people in regular club wear as well as cowboy chic. The country song that blared over the speakers ended and was replaced with a techno mix. My eyes strayed back to the mechanical bull and stayed there.

The area was marked off by a wooden railing and twenty inch thick pads surrounding the device. A sign on the wall by the control panel read: Widowmaker, the World's deadliest mechanical bull. About fifteen drunken rednecks crowded the rail with cash in their sweaty mitts cheering the person currently riding Widowmaker. The rider was the reason my eyes refused to look anywhere else.

The woman on the mechanical bull was by far the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. Her alabaster skin had a sun kissed quality and her well toned body was sheathed in a red corset top under an unbuttoned faded denim shirt, an equally faded denim miniskirt that was frayed along the bottom seam and red leather cowboy boot with spurs. She waved a cowboy hat over her head with one hand while the other held tightly to the bull's handle. Her wavy brown hair whipped around and obscured her face but her body had all the right curves. Heat blossomed in my core, my panties dampened and I damn near came on the spot as I watched the girl's hips buck in time with the faux bull's gyrations. The beauty lasted for eight seconds and the machine slowed then stopped. The fools gawking at her chanted side saddle and I watched as she did just that. When the machine stopped the second time, she sat on it backwards and the beast started to jump again.

"Rose," a familiar silver-belled voice called out to me.

Reluctantly, I turned from the seductress that had captured my attention to look at my sister. Alice stood a little to my right and I noticed she was wearing some dark wash Levi's hip huggers but her black western shirt, cowboy boots and cowboy hat were pure Gucci. A dark blue Armani scarf was folded and tied around her throat like a neckerchief. She smirked after she looked over to what had originally captured my attention then beckoned me to follow her to a table. I noticed three bottles of beer and three shots of yellow liquid waiting for us.

"We have a new member of the family," my sister explained when she saw me raise a questioning eyebrow.

"Baby Girl, stop fooling around and come get your drinks," she continued in a normal voice to nobody in particular.

A few seconds later, I heard a slow heart beat and a rhythmic jingling approach our table. I thought it might be the waitress but when I turned to wave her off, I came face to face with the girl from the Widowmaker. The features that had been hidden by her brown locks were on full display now. She had a heart shaped face, chocolate colored eyes and blood red Cupid's bow lips. The rest of her features and bone structure were similar to Jasper's. She was counting a fistful of cash as she dropped into the vacant chair between me and Alice. After she finished counting, she handed part of the money to Alice then downed the shot that I recognized as Cuervo Gold tequila and the beer.

"Howdy Sugah, I'm Isabella Marie Whitlock but everyone calls me Bella," she drawled in a Texas accent that completely soaked my panties and held out her hand. Her nostrils flared and I would've blushed if I were human when she scented my arousal.

"Rosalie Hale but you can call me Rose," I replied after quickly recovering the momentary embarrassment then shook her hand. Bella's body temperature was warm and fell between human and vampire norms. She smiled a breathtaking smile and winked.

"I'd love to stay and chat with y'all but these boots were made for walkin' and they're takin' me out to the dance floor," she laughed as she got out of her chair.

"Momma, could you order me another round while I'm gone," Bella asked the pixie before she sashayed out to the dance floor.

The 5' 4" brunette danced two line danced then the music changed. Country was replaced by Salt n Peppa's Push It. She started to bump and grind in ways that would put most hip-hop dancers and strippers to shame. _Fuck me up, down, sideways and running, _I thought and noticed several men on the dance floor admire her lustfully. The song changed to an '80's classic rock tune, Bella transitioned seamlessly into an appropriate dance. I needed both a drink and a cigarette after watching her performance. Contrary to popular belief, vampires can drink alcohol but it took a lot more to get us drunk.

I slammed the shot and the beer then looked at the bottle. Part of me was mildly surprised at the brand; I figured it would be Busch or Budweiser. My sister held up a hand to a passing waitress then indicated another round for the three of us.

"Bella's strictly a Dos Equis girl," she explained with a smile that told me there was a double meaning to her words. I pushed puzzling over what the second meaning was and focused on the two most important questions.

"Who is she? What is she," I asked and hoped the explanation would be finished before Bella came back from the dance floor.

"What she is, is a hundred and forty-five year old Dhampire – half human, half vampire," Alice answered the second question first then continued, "She's Jasper's biological daughter. During the late summer of 1865, that psychotic bitch, Maria, decided to reward Jazz for another successful campaign. She gave him a virgin to feed from but the girl's scent triggered his physical lust. He ravaged her and pissed Maria off because he was only supposed to fuck her. The Hispanic vampire threw him off the deflowered girl then ordered him locked up to await punishment. She went to deal with Jazz and thought the girl would bleed out from the brutality of the encounter. After two days of torturing Jasper, Maria went back to retrieve to girl's body but found her still alive. Her scent was off and the bitch realized the human was pregnant with a hybrid.

"Maria knew that members of the Whitlock family were gifted thanks to Jazz and his older brother, Peter; both of whom she changed. She felt the child would be as equally gifted and would be the perfect weapon. The demented midget kept the pregnancy secret from everyone, especially Jasper and his brother. A sneak attack by a rival provided the perfect cover for the human to escape. She managed to find the Whitlock family ranch on the outskirts of Houston and convinced them she was Jasper's wife.

"Of course, the pregnancy was far from normal and eventually they asked questions. She told them the truth and at first, they hadn't believed her. A few nights later, Jasper's father heard one of the ranch hands scream. He witnessed the man being attacked by a Newborn. He threw the lantern he was holding at the monster then watched it burn. After that, the remaining family members were true believers. A month and a half after conception, Isabella ripped her way out of her mother's stomach. The mother died as the result of the violent birth and the older Whitlock's were too disgusted to raise the baby.

"At the same time, they were unable to let their last link to Jasper go so they convinced another of their ranch hands to raise the baby as his own while they watched from a distance. Daniel, the ranch hand, did as instructed but truly came to love the child. Over the next year, one tragedy after another struck the Whitlock family until Bella was the last living member. After he secured her inheritance, her foster father moved the two of them out of state to escape possible bad memories.

"Because Bella grew rapidly during the first seven years of her life, the two had to move every couple of months. Eventually, Daniel used the proceeds from the sale of the old Whitlock ranch to buy a new one in northern Utah. He passed away after Bella's seventeenth birthday and she spent the next several decades traveling the world then went back to Utah where she was joined by some friends. Peter and Charlotte came across them and after they learned the truth decided to contact us. Because she never really had a family, she jumped at the chance to come stay with us. There's still a lot we haven't learned about her but we have the rest of eternity for that."

I stared at Alice for a few seconds then switched to the brunette hybrid that was currently grinding against some slut in hooker wear while my vampire mind quickly processed what I'd just heard. My sister's eyes glazed over with a vision as the music stopped and Bella made her way back to the table. Alice came back to reality with a panic stricken expression.

"What the Hell," Jasper hissed so only we heard and I had the feeling the fun was over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spurs**

_Disclaimer: What we have here is a failure to own Twilight._

Ch. 2: Overprotective Much?

JPOV

Carlisle, Emmett and I had spent most of the day hunting. The original idea had been to stay out until Sunday afternoon but the plan changed because my sister, Rosalie, was coming home today. If my internal clock was right, she'd made it to Forks about an hour ago. I wanted to be back at the house before Alice and Bella got back from shopping so I could do handle introductions. Rose wasn't known for handling change well, especially in within the family.

Bella, she was never far from my thoughts. I'd thought my life was complete because I had a loving wife, siblings and parental figures that loved me unconditionally. They all knew about my past with the Newborn armies in the Southern Wars but never judged me. The horrendous scars that decorated my body were never seen as the disfigurements that marked me as a monster but as signs of perseverance. My own self loathing preventing me from ever believing they might be right. That all changed on that fateful day in mid-May when my brother, Peter, called me from Utah and a piece I never knew was missing completed my life.

At first, I believed he was fuckin' with me when he told me I had a living daughter. It was after his mate, Charlotte, confirmed the story that I began to hope. Alice suggested we drive down and check it out for ourselves. The moment I saw the petite brunette girl, I knew she mine. During the drive down, part of me feared there wasn't enough love in my heart to split between her and my love. As soon as our eyes met, my non-beating heart felt like it doubled in size and the fear went away. Isabella Marie Whitlock was living proof there was something good deep inside of me and that my species was far from being damned.

My heart nearly broke when we heard her basic history because she never really had a family to love her. I pushed down the guilt I felt because I knew that from now on she'd never be alone. Alice fell in love with her just as quickly as I had. It was funny how Bella was something else; she was just girlie enough to please my wife while remaining true to her roots. Peter joked that she was the perfect balance between me and my mate. Charlotte had taken it a step further and said Bella could pass as Alice's daughter. Both of my girls were pleased with that assessment.

Carlisle and Esme joined us for the Fourth of July. My father was intrigued by Bella because he knew about Dhampires and hybrids were how they were different. Apparently, both might be born in a similar manner but hybrids were the inferior of the two. They only had half the strength of strength and abilities of their vampire parent. Dhampires, on the other hand, were supposed to have all the strength and the abilities of a full vampire. Needless to say, I was just as interested as my father in learning the truth. Esme was just thrilled to have not only a grandchild but someone to cook for. Those two fell to my daughter's charms just as quickly as everyone else.

The family was thrilled when Baby Girl agreed to move in with us. Peter and Charlotte had grown tired of the nomadic lifestyle and jumped at the chance to have a more permanent home. They agreed to work the Amaranth Ranch with a couple of my daughter's friends. All of us had gone on a two week cattle drive before the return trip to Forks. Me, Peter and Bella were born ranchers while Esme had grown up on a farm and was used to hard work. Carlisle, Char and Alice were totally lost and provided the comic relief. The funniest part of the whole trip was when my fashion obsessed wife got excited thinking about all the new leather accessories that could be made from the herd.

What had surprised me was the fact that the horses were comfortable around vampires. Being the top predators we were, most animals shied away from us but Bella explained these horses were specially bred to tolerate our kind. Four of the animals were going to come back to Washington with us. Since the original barn on our property had been converted into a garage, Esme had been thrilled to have the opportunity to build a second one.

Once the weekend was over we "younger" members of the family were going to be forced into our own personal Purgatory… high school. The younger we pretended to be; the longer we were able to stay in a particular area. This time around, Bella was going with us. She and Alice were going to pose as sophomores while the rest of us were going to be juniors. Because of my past, I still had some control issues around human blood. Add in my empathic ability and I was time bomb waiting to explode. It was difficult enough to handle the lust and jealousy the human teens threw at me but when it was directed at my wife, I was ready to kill. Now I was going to be forced to handle my little girl being the focus of those emotions as well. Something told me that my father was going to busy at the hospital dealing with all the boys I sent to the emergency room.

I chose to err on the side of caution so I drained three deer and a bear with the hope that I'd be better prepared. Carlisle had a major surgery to perform on Monday, so he took down a couple of deer himself. Emmett bagged himself a bear and as soon as he finished, we headed back to the house. Esme was sitting on the couch flipping through an interior design magazine when we came through the back door. My sense told me that she was the only one home. She explained that Alice and Bella had gone to Seattle to meet Rose for a girls night out. My mother figure had felt nervous when we entered and it increased when she mentioned the girls night.

"Where did they go, Mom," I asked with a hint of fear in my voice because I had a sneaking suspicion about the answer.

"The Bar With No Name," Esme answered so softly that I almost missed her confirmation of my fears.

Emmett had guessed how I'd respond and was already in the garage. He called out, "Let's go, Bro."

I joined my brother in the automotive showroom we considered a garage and noticed Alice's Porsche and Bella's brand new Ford F-650 Super Duty diesel were still there. With a sinking feeling, my gaze reluctantly drifted to the corner where my daughter parked her deathtraps. The Ducati was still there but her OCC custom built chopper was missing. I had nothing against motorcycles, after all I owned a Ducati myself along with a vintage 1947 Harley EL 1000 Knucklehead but they were far too dangerous for any daughter of mine. Emmett started to head over to his Jeep but I told we'd just run because it was quicker.

Twenty minutes later, the two of us muscled our way into the club. It hadn't taken long to locate my wife and sister sitting at a table littered with beer bottles and shot glassed. I felt Emmett's lust spike and I followed his gaze. To my eternal horror, the image of my little girl grinding into some slut that was groping her breasts was seared into my memory. Shock replaced the lust when my brother realized that was his niece on the dance floor. The song ended and Bella made her way back to the table as the waitress dropped off another round of drinks.

"What the Hell," I hissed before me and Em slid through the crowd like sharks.

Rose looked confused at me exclamation whereas Alice turned in my direction and gave me the Puppy dog eyes that sapped my strength. It almost worked but my anger flared when Bella glared at me unrepentantly then downed all three shots and beer chasers before we reached the table.

"Fun time is over. I'd suggest y'all get home before I do somethin' I might regret later. We'll discuss this later," I barked out in a voice that cowed both soldiers and Newborns alike.

Emmett and I herded our women toward the door while I tried to keep my anger in check. Everything would've been fine if some moron grabbed Bella's ass and suggested they go somewhere to fuck. The satisfying sound of the shithead's jaw shattering under my fist had drowned out the Dhampire's response. Thankfully, the bouncer had seen what he'd done and ushered us out the door before a full scale brawl broke out.

Just before we reached the parking lot, I sent out waves of lethargy then caught Bella as she fell unconscious. I placed her in the back of Rose's M3. She gave me the keys then my wife dragged her over to the chopper. My sister's jaw dropped as she looked at the custom job with lust. Eventually, Alice got her on the bike and the two of them rode off.

I dropped into the driver's seat of the car and started it after Emmett settled in the passenger's seat.

"Bells is 145 so you know she's had sex," my brother commented then looked back at my sleeping daughter.

"As far as I'm concerned, she's still a virgin and the only way she's gonna have sex is over my coolin' ashes," I retorted grimly then floored the accelerator.

RPOV

I loved the chopper but the ride back to the house was a test in self control. Alice's breasts pressed into my back, the vibrations between our legs that spiked our arousal and imaged of Bella riding that mechanical bull flashing through my mind had made me excruciatingly horny by the time we made it back home. I killed the engine when the motorcycle was parked in the spot my sister indicated. The two of us heard Jasper ground Bella and the brunette run upstairs to her room before we made it into the house.

My sister flashed through the door then dragged Jazz up to their room to get the release the drive home hadn't provided. I collapsed on the couch next to Esme with a huff. The sounds of Emmett playing video games in his room and the happy couple going at it like rabid bunnies drifted down into the living room. Carlisle's car wasn't in the garage so I guessed he was called into the hospital for an emergency.

The caramel haired vampire next to me put down the magazine she'd been reading then started to caress my arm. I looked at her and saw the promise of pleasure in her eyes. When I was human, I'd never made it past kissing with my first love, Vera. After I'd come out to my vampire family, I spent days avoiding them due to the embarrassing fact that I was a lesbian that had never had sex with a woman. Carlisle had taken Emmett on a three-day hunting trip to "soften" the blow so we girls had gone down to Isle Esme.

Not long after we'd arrived on the private island, Esme admitted that she'd arranged for both trips. She explained that mated couples had an eternity together and occasionally they needed to spice up their sex lives. I was shocked when I learned of not just her bi-sexuality but she and Carlisle were what would later be called swingers. The '70's were a very fun time for the couple. To this day, they go on special getaways where they swap partners. Their most frequent playmate were Carmen and Eleazar.

Esme spent those three day initiating me into the bliss of same sex love. She was a very patient and gentle lover, stopping whenever I needed break to process the new feelings I was experiencing. By the time we left, I had a basic understanding of what I liked along with the skills needed to bring future partners pleasure as well. The last time we'd had sex was two years ago when I had a major fight with Kate.

We both heard her mate's Mercedes turn up the private drive so I resigned myself to using my vibrator collection and made my way to my bedroom. Feeling the need to feel sexy, I stripped down then put on a sheer baby doll with no panties. I settled onto my sensually soft bed but there was a knock on my door before I was able to open the toy drawer of my nightstand. Bella's scent drifted from the other side of the door, I scrambled under the covers then acknowledged her.

"Come in Bella," I called softly and she shuffle into my room then shut the door behind her.

I struggled to keep my arousal in check as her appearance pushed all of my buttons. The brunette dhampire wore a red lace thong and a half-tee that was a couple sizes too small because the bottom swell of her braless ample breasts poked out from underneath it. Her hair had been pulled up into pigtails and a teddy bear dangled from her left hand.

"I kinda have nightmares, could I sleep with you. Everybody else seems to be too busy to cuddle with me," Bella admitted shyly and a light blush colored her cheeks.

I was too speechless to reply so I just patted the empty space on the mattress next to me. She left her bear at the foot of the bed then sleepily crawled under the covers and snuggled into me as my arms wrapped around her. Part of me knew Jasper would blow a gasket if he saw this and I wondered why he wasn't breaking down my door and ripping me apart. Come to think of it, Emmett hadn't made any crass comments yet either.

It wasn't long before the seemingly younger woman's breathing had taken on the steady rhythm of sleep. All of my thoughts were focused on not having a physical reaction to the body that was pressed into me. Those efforts proved fruitless an hour later when she shifted position to face me. Her hot breath blew across the exposed skin on my throat then I nearly jumped out of my skin when one of her legs found its way between mine and her thigh pressed into my core. Wetness flowed from my slit and soaked Bella's thigh. My hips bucked on their own, nothing I did brought them under control. I knew that grinding into the sleep girl was wrong on so many levels but my body had different ideas.

Three quick thrust and, thanks to all the build up from earlier, I was about to cum. Just as release was in my grasp, Bella rolled over so that her back was to me. Mentally, I screamed because of the pent up sexual tension then worked on deep breathing exercises to calm me down. After that happened, some masochistic corner of my personality made me shift position and spoon into the object of my frustration.

BPOV

I kept my breathing in the relaxed pattern of sleep as Rose finally spooned into my back. The only thing that betrayed the fact I was still awake was the cocky grin on my face. Some small part of me was disappointed that she hadn't rubbed one out to ease the state I deliberately left her in. From the second she entered The Bar With No Name, I wanted Rosalie Hale more than I'd ever wanted anything in my life. The overwhelming desire scared me because I'd never felt anything like it before.

Everything about her calls to me. Her rose and ginger scent. Her body. Her angelic wind chime voice. Soon, she'd be wearing my brand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spurs**

_Disclaimer: I don't need no stinkin' disclaimer._

Ch. 3: Showdown at the Cullen Corral

BPOV

It was the smell of cornbread and eggs that wafted up from the kitchen that woke me up but it was the scent of Rose's continued arousal that made me want to stay in bed. The blonde vampire that I was snuggled into had gone into one of those trance states that mimic sleep. Most vampires over a few decades old learned some form of self-hypnosis as a means of shutting down their minds. From what I'd been told by some friends, it was possible to dream while entranced. I felt guilty because a small voice in my head whispered that she'd done this as an attempt to ignore the state I'd put her in. She jerked back to reality as one of my hands ghosted up her right leg then grabbed my wrist as the hand was about to turn toward her sex.

"Don't," Rose said somewhat breathlessly.

"I just wanted to help," I replied softly.

A shadow of an emotion flitted across my consciousness and I had the sudden urge to flee. Before I had a chance to figure it out, I was back in my own room in a near panic. It was a few minutes before it dawned on me that the vague emotion that had fueled both my flight and panic was rejection. There was no rational reason for me to feel that way, Rose and I had only just met last night. The rejection faded but was quickly replaced by embarrassment. I needed to get a grip and thought a long shower might be help me collect myself. My clothes quickly hit the floor then I realized that I'd left my teddy bear in Rose's room.

Unfortunately, the shower hadn't lasted as long as I would've liked because my stomach started to growl. I dried off, dressed then flashed down to the dining room table in ten minutes. Rose was still in her room and I tried to keep from dwelling on the inevitable awkwardness as I focused on the food in front of me. Esme had made me some Juevos Rancheros with green chili salsa, bacon and sweet cornbread drizzled with honey. The vampire that had become my loving grandmother was an excellent cook. While the food had hit the spot and absorbed what alcohol was left in my system, I still needed to hunt.

Once my dishes were washed and put away, I ran out the back door then straight into the woods. Grandma smiled from her garden when I streaked past her. The dense forest was something I was still getting used to so I had chosen to hunt at a leisurely pace and enjoy the scenery. Eventually, I stalked a deer then buried the carcass after it'd been drained. As I patted down the last bit of earth, my senses alerted me that I wasn't alone. The forest around me had gone deathly quiet and whatever it was had stayed down wind as it closed in on me.

"Y'all can come out, I know you're there," I commented and a black robed vampire stepped from behind the nearby trees.

RPOV

I had gone in a trance to keep myself from dwelling on how my body responded to the girl curled up into me. Too bad, it hadn't worked; my subconscious continued to run through various scenarios of what I could do with the brunette. Her hand move softly up my leg and made me snap back to reality so fast, if I were human it would've given me whiplash. Instinctively, I grabbed her wrist and stopped the hand from reaching its destination.

Bella's eyes met mine for a fraction of a second then she fled. In that moment of contact, desire, guilt, horror and rejection flashed across those chocolate orbs. Alice's words from the bar last night about the dhampire being strictly a dos equis girl bubbled up from my subconscious and I understood the double meaning behind too late for it to do me any good. My sister had oh-so-subtly told me that her stepdaughter was a lesbian. Then I remembered everything else the pixie had told me. The subtext of it was that Ms. Whitlock was unattached, single. Then an image of Bella padding into my room asking to sleep with me flashed before my eyes.

Everything in her body language told me that the request was sincere but there was something else in her eyes as well. Now in hindsight, I realized it was interest and understood that sexy but innocent look Bella had adopted, right down to the teddy bear that dangled from her hands was meant to tease me. The way she acted once in bed was to get me hot and bothered before she deliberately rolled over and went to sleep. I was an idiot, that brief flash of guilt was probably due to how worked up she'd gotten me. Shame flooded me because I'd never meant her to feel rejected. When Bella had started to touch me, I panicked then grabbed her wrist and told her to stop. I'd thought she wasn't interested in me and had only done it out of pity.

As much as I'd fantasized about dhampire, the last thing I wanted was something casual with her. For the first time in a very long time, I had no clue how to fix what I'd done accidentally. Rejection hurt like a bitch, I knew from experience but it was different. There had never been any real desire between Kate and I, only physical gratification. We were simply friends with benefits but I was enough of a girl to feel upset that I was so easily replaced in her life.

I hid in my room like a coward for as long as it had taken Bella to shower, dress, eat breakfast then head out for a hunt. Reluctantly, I dragged my ass out of the bed where I'd been wallowing in self-pity. Just as I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and rummaged around for a top to wear, Alice stormed into my room and slammed the door behind her. When I looked at her, my pixie sister had her hands on her hips while one foot tapped on the floor. Her expression was full of anger.

"What did you do," she hissed but her eyes went unfocussed with a vision before I had a chance to answer. The second the vision ended, she was paler than normal and she flashed out of my room.

"EDWARD CAUGHT BELLA'S SCENT IN THE WOODS AND IS STALKING HER," Alice screamed. Jasper was the first one out the door but the rest of us weren't far behind.

EPOV

Master Aro had sent me to this infernal wilderness to check up on my creator and his "family." In the past, these visits were done as an attempt to recruit the psychic and the empathy that had joined them back in the '50's. The last time I'd been forced to spend time with those pathetic excuses for vampires and their abhorrent lifestyle was five years ago. That was when I'd finally learned all of Jasper's history. After I returned to Volterra with the information along with his and Alice's refusal to join the Guard, the Masters decided against any further recruitment efforts among the Cullen's. For this excursion, my mission was to gather intelligence on the local werewolves.

The flights from Florence to New York and then from New York to Seattle had been hell. Ninety-two years of being a vampire had given me control over my bloodlust but that hadn't meant the smell of all those humans packed together in close proximity was difficult. I often used the various missions away from Italy to let the monster inside of me revel in the excesses of blood and sex so I was in a foul mood by the time the plane landed at SEATAC. I raced out of the terminal then lost my self in the surrounding urban sprawl and gave into my hunger.

Two deflowered and drained fourteen-year-old girls then a six-month old for dessert later, my needs were sated. I ran through the outskirts of the city then into the woods in the direction of Forks. Five minutes from the Cullen house, I came across a scent that ignited both of my lusts again. Fortunately, the wind favored me and I made sure to keep that advantage. A slow, rhythmic, heartbeat accompanied the scent and my memory filled in the gaps of what was just ahead of me through the trees. Dhampire; one of the two possible offspring that resulted when a male vampire mated with a human female. Since the collapse of communism and the fall of the Iron Curtain, Eastern Europe had been overrun with the half-breeds.

I was surprised when I stepped from behind the trees and discovered the one I had been stalking was female. The half-breed girl had been patting down earth over the grave of her obvious kill when she detected me then spun around. I smirked at the girl as she glared at me in challenge. She was strikingly beautiful with a body that was built for my pleasure. I tried to read her mind but the dhampire proved to have some kind of mental shield. It proved the Devil created this delicious morsel to me my mate.

"What the Hell are you smilin' at," the brunette girl demanded in a Southern drawl that detracted from her appeal but then again, the only thing she needed her mouth for was to give me fallatio.

"I am Edward Anthony Volturi, your new mate," I replied then flashed at her and shoved her body roughly into a tree. Something told me she might be fighter but once my teeth were in her throat and my manhood buried, the little whore would know she was mine and learn her place.

BPOV

The arrogant dandy in the black robe pissed me off. As soon as my back hit the tree, he pushed me into, my knee connected with his groin and I had the satisfaction of hearing cartilage pop when I broke his nose with a head butt. The fool staggered back but before I was able to press my advantage, there was a blur then the sound of boulders smashing together. Daddy had knocked the little shit to the ground. The two men wrestled around on the ground while the rest of my family arrived.

My overprotective ass of a father had just spoiled what had promised to be the most fun I'd had in a very long time. Besides, what better therapy was there after a perceived rejection than kickin' some sum-bitch's ass? If I'd been pissed off before, the sound of tearing metal and Edward's screams of pain as his arm was ripped off made me explode. With a rebel yell, I launched myself from the tree and flipped into the air. I drove my feet in between Daddy's shoulder blades, which made him crash into the ground.

The air was forced from his lungs with the impact. The one-armed city slicker stared in shock and I used that to my advantage by driving an elbow into his chin when I leapt off the prone interloper. Edward's head snapped back violently then he fell on his ass. It had taken a couple of minutes before the two vampires to find their feet, which gave me plenty of time to plot out my next move. I swept my leg around in a low arc and put Daddy back on the ground and growled at him baring my teeth.

Edward was stupid enough to believe that move had distracted me and attacked. Unfortunately, after I'd finished my leg sweep, I came up inside of the strike. I grabbed the arm then used his own momentum to tear it off. Daddy had managed to scramble out of the way and retrieved the arm he'd dropped while the wounded vamp stumbled around in pain. My father planted his feet then knocked Edward back toward me with the arm. The other arm was still in my hands so with demented glee, I used it to hit the dandy back to Daddy. The others laughed as they watched the two of us knock around our would be foe like a life-sized version of Pong.

Boredom and the sounds of four beings closing on us at vampire speed made us stop. I was still mad at Jasper but any discussion had to wait as four more cloaked figures stepped out of the trees. Edward looked smug while my family grew nervous over the new comers but I just smiled as Caius, Athenadora, Demitri and Felix of the Volturi rushed to hug me.

"QUEENIE," all four cried out as we embraced. Edward and my family all looked like they'd die from shock at the exchange.

"What brings y'all to my neck of the woods," I asked.

"Aro sent his little pet over there on a mission that was actually a test. Over the years, Edward's feeding habits away from Volterra have come close to exposing us. I believed he would use the assignment to indulge himself and I was right. We gave him a head start while we fed then tracked him here. Once we deal with him, we are flying to Las Vegas for a tournament. I figured to get in some practice before Deadwood," Caius explained and the injured vampire whimpered.

"I see, well don't let me keep y'all. Good luck in Vegas and I'll see ya in South Dakota next month," I commented then watched as Demitri and Felix dragged Edward away. The remaining Volturi and I said our goodbyes then they ran after their Guards.

"What," I demanded incredulously at my family's questioning expressions.

"How do you know the Volturi," Carlisle requested before anyone else had a chance to speak.

"Caius and Athenadora came to America during the 1880's. The end result was that he became a "Wild West" and poker fanatic. All those Spaghetti Westerns that were made in the '50's and '60's were partially financed with Volturi cash. I met the Royal couple during that original trip and Caius later hired me as a technical advisor for the movies," I explained.

"What were you thinkin' attackin' me," Daddy demanded hotly.

"That should be pretty clear. You poked your nose somewhere you weren't needed or wanted and spoiled my fun. Its time you realized that I'm 145 years old and can take care of myself," I shot back vehemently.

"Jazz," Momma started but was interrupted before she could finish.

"Stay out of this Alice, this is between me and my daughter," he spit at her. Alice looked like she wanted to cry at her husband's harshness then ran off with Esme and Rose right behind her.

"ASSHOLE," I fumed then bolted after the retreating women.

JPOV

I felt like a heel the second I vented on Alice. My guilt increased when the rest of the girls followed her. Bella's parting shot was like a kick to the balls. Carlisle and Emmett shook their heads and suggested a hunt while my wife and daughter cooled off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Spurs**

_Disclaimer: This story is mine; the characters, etc. belong to SM. No names were changed to protect the innocent. _

Ch. 4: Cowgirl and Indian

EmPOV

After suggesting a hunt, our father and I turned my brother in a new direction then ran at full vampire speed. Poor Jasper looked clueless when he realized that we weren't stopping despite the scents of nearby game.

"Where are we goin'," he asked. For a very intelligent man, sometimes he was too stupid for his own good.

"In all the years you have been married to Alice, the two of you have only ever had minor tiffs. Unfortunately for you, today you seriously screwed up. A mistake of such colossal magnitude requires a very expensive apology. Something like jewelry, an extended romantic vacation, a new car or a private island," Carlisle explained like he was a professor teaching Husband 101.

"In your case, bro, it'll probably be all four. Then, of course, there's Bella to consider too," I added helpfully. Jasper just nodded and the three of us only stopped after we reached Seattle.

APOV

That I was upset was an understatement. My Jazzy never talked to me in such manner and it had hurt. I knew that Rose and Esme were right behind me but we hadn't gotten far enough not hear Bella call her father an asshole then bolt after us. A vision flashed in my mind and while I was excited that Jasper realized his mistake, he was an idiot if he thought the expensive gifts were enough to get him back in my good graces. I was most definitely a material girl but he needed to be punished so that he'd think twice before doing something so hurtful again.

Baby girl caught up with us then pulled my close as we continued on back home. Her anger had momentarily overshadowed whatever happened between the brunette and Rose but I doubted that it would last much longer. When the four of us were back in the living room, Esme and Rosalie sat on the couch with me and offered comfort while Bella paced back and forth in her anger.

"How dare that ole coot speak like that to my Momma? I wonder if I should tell her the truth…," the dhampire muttered under her breath without realizing it. Part of me was thrilled that Bella actually saw me as her mother but the rest was more concerned about her second statement.

"What truth," I asked and my mother and sister wore matching glares at the thought that something had been kept from us. Bella looked mortified at first then blew out a breath.

"Marie, the woman the bore, and Daddy weren't exactly strangers when the Megabitch of the South offered her up to Daddy as a reward. Her family owned the closest ranch to the Whitlock spread and her daddy and Old Man Whitlock did a lot of business together. She and Daddy were sweethearts before he ran off to fight the filthy Yankees. Maria learned of this accidentally from Uncle Peter. She took a perverse pleasure in offering the human up as Daddy's meal. The Prairie Harpy was dumb enough to leave the two alone. The vampire and his victim recognized each other, she knew she was about to die so she made a last request.

"Marie asked to die as a woman in the embrace of the man she loved. It was the first time while he was with his creator that his humanity resurfaced. From what I've heard, the physical act had been difficult but it was during their third time that he lost control and actually hurt her. That was when Maria sauntered in and expected to see my covered in human blood and… randy. The rest of the story is just like I told you before, it's just that I've gotten so used to misrepresenting the first part that I do it automatically now. I'd hoped that Daddy would've told y'all the real story of my conception but he seems afraid that Momma would be mad that he loved someone before her," my daughter explained, and I knew without a doubt that though I hadn't given birth to her, she was my daughter as much as Jazz's.

"Look… um… I really need to take a walk and clear my head. Why don't ya stay in my room with me tonight? When I get back we'll find a way to punish Daddy," Bella said softly her voice edged with the same pain that was in her eyes when she glanced briefly at Rose then away. I agreed then kissed her on the cheek when she bent down to kiss mine. My sister looked like the same thought was running through her head as mine while we watched Bella rush outside; the blonde had some serious groveling to do.

BPOV

I ran without thought or direction, the only time I slowed down was when I crossed a scent trail that smelled of wet dog but with an edge to it. The scent made me want to spew the remains of my breakfast; I hoped I didn't run into whatever made it. I continued on and finally stopped when I reached a secluded cove that looked like nobody ever came to. Wanting nothing more than to get that awful scent off of me, I jumped into the water. After swimming around for about ten minutes, I got out of the water then stripped out of my wet clothes and hung them to dry over a large piece of drift wood. The sun had come out and I decided to lay there on the beach and enjoy it.

I closed my eyes then let the sunlight sink into my skin. As much as I loved having a family, I missed riding through the sun swept arid planes. The wind was blowing off the water so when a twig snapped behind me, I wasn't able to catch the scent until it was practically on top of me. It was the same as the trail I'd crossed earlier but not nearly as overpowering. My eyes snapped open to see an equally naked, russet skinned, Native American girl standing over me. I rolled onto my feet to face her when I noticed a fully clothed white girl still in the trees.

"I didn't mean to startle you, but you really shouldn't be on the Reservation," the statuesque girl in front of me stated.

"Why," I asked because the last thing I needed was trouble; at least trouble I didn't start.

"This land is protected by a pack of shape shifters. I used to be a part of that it before they found out I was gay. Anyway, vampires that are found on the Rez are torn apart and burned. I know you're not a full vamp but they don't separate full-bloods from half-breeds. You're a Dhampire, right? I'm Leah, by the way, Leah Clearwater," Leah explained. She laughed when she saw my bewildered expression.

"My imprint is one too, that's how I know what you are. Why don't you get dressed and I'll introduce you to her," she continued then waved the other girl over while I put my clothes back on. They were still damp but I felt a little less exposed. Leah was putting on a sundress the other girl handed her when I turned back around.

"Hi, I'm Angela Webber," the newcomer introduced herself then shook my hand. Something about her looked familiar but I wasn't able to place it.

"Bella Whitlock, pleased to meet ya, ma'am," I drawled back and the other dhampire stiffened.

"WHOSE YOUR FATHER," Angela demanded which shocked Leah and me.

"Jasper Whitlock, why," I asked after a few seconds.

Angela smiled brightly then pulled me into a bone crushing hug and stated, "My father's name is Peter Whitlock."

I spent the rest of the afternoon learning more about my cousin and her imprint/soul mate. The dhampire and the wolf were perfect together, they balanced each other out. Where my cousin was shy and a little introverted, Leah was outgoing and in your face. One was intellectual and the other sporty. They'd only been together for a few months but had developed an understanding that they'd switch off who was the top in their relationship based on the situation. It was a total partnership and I envied them for it. Part of me wondered if I'd ever have that kind of relationship. I briefly thought of Rose but after this morning, I tried to push her from my thoughts.

After hearing their story, I told them a bit of mine and they hung on my every word. Angela was excited when I explained how her dad had taken over running my ranch in Utah. She wanted to meet him but at the same time was scared at the same time. I told her that I'd call Uncle Peter and ask him to come for a visit. She agreed then I noticed it was close to sunset, Momma and Grandma would be worried by now. My companions were just as shocked at the time because they were supposed to go look at an apartment in Forks, Leah had basically been disowned by her family and tribe. They gave her a week to pack up her stuff then leave the reservation for good.

A light bulb went on over my head as an idea occurred to me. We exchanged cell numbers and took a few pics of the three of us then I told them to come over to the mansion tomorrow. They said they'd call me in the morning and we went our separate ways. Instead of heading straight home, I called Momma.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY, WE'VE ALL BEEN WORRIED SICK," Momma screeched on the other end of the phone and I felt awful for scaring her.

"Momma, I'm sorry I didn't call sooner but I lost track of time. If y'all and the girls meet me in Port Angeles, I'll explain. It's exciting news," I begged for forgiveness. In my 145 years of life, it was the first time I actually felt like a normal teenage girl.

"We'll meet you there in five minutes," she said in a gentler tone then hung up. I beat them by a few seconds but my stomach clenched with hunger. Thankfully my pixie mother had had a vision of me needing to eat so they waved at me from the entrance of a little Italian restaurant.

"Start 'splainin'," she demanded in her best Hispanic accent. I balked under her withering glare and would've confessed to kidnapping the Lindberg baby, being the second shooter on the grassy knoll in Dallas and burying Jimmy Hoffa. She smirked at my reaction to her look then softened her gaze.

I told them how I ended up on the Reservation, for which I actually got grounded and meeting Leah and Angela. They were thrilled when they learned about my cousin then gushed when I showed them some of the pictures I'd taken with my phone. After telling them that Angela was living out of a motel and Leah had been thrown out on her ear, I wasn't at all surprised when the others quickly caught on to my unspoken idea. Immediately, plans were started on out to decorate the couple's room and a shopping list made. Grandma was even more excited that there would be more mouths to feed.

When I finished dinner, we all made a mad dash the paint and furniture stores. As we shopped, Momma commented that she wanted to punish Daddy. I suggested that he needed to play a role in his own discipline then explained what I was thinking. They laughed and said it was a perfect plan. While Momma and Grandma dickered over paint colors, Rose pulled me aside. I really had hoped to avoid any further embarrassment but Fate seemed to have other ideas.

"Bella, I feel bad that you felt I rejected you this morning. I really wasn't but I know how it must have looked to you. Between snapping out of my trance too quickly, your hand caressing me and the thought of your parents being able to hear everything, I panicked. It was only after you ran out of my room that I realized the misunderstanding. Please forgive me," Rosalie whispered then quickly brushed her lips against mine before she wandered off to join the others.

While I was thrilled it was just a big misunderstanding, she still hadn't said if she was interested in me or not. Maybe she wasn't sure; I think we needed a little heart to heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Spurs**

_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this story._

Ch. 5: Penalties

JPOV

Carlisle, Emmett and I arrived back at the house just as Alice was demanding to know where Bella was over the phone. We were just outside the back door so I wasn't able to hear my little girl's end of the conversation. Obviously, Bella had been gone all day without explanation. My wife agreed to meet her in five minutes and her, Esme and Rosalie were in her Porsche then screeching down the driveway before we had walked inside. I stared at the garage door for a few seconds then settled on the couch with my brother to play some Halo 3 on the Xbox 360.

My peace offerings to Alice were going to have to wait until the girls returned home. Carlisle chose to wait it out up in his study reading his new medical journal. The ringing phone interrupted my carefully planned ambush on the screen and my bear of a brother used the distraction to his advantage to sneak his character behind mine then took a head shot. Before he was able to press the advantage further, I unplugged his controller.

"What," I demanded hotly when I answered the phone without checking the caller id first.

"Well hello to y'all too, Jackass," Peter shot back then continued, "I just wanted to let you know that me and the ole lady are going ta be there in a couple of days. I have a feeling that it's important."

"See ya then," I replied then hung up. Danger wasn't mentioned so there was no reason to worry. Since Emmett had heard the full conversation, I told Carlisle. His sensitive hearing meant he heard me perfectly despite being behind a heavy wooden door on the second floor.

A few hours later, the girls returned home and I quickly apologized to Alice and gave her the presents I'd bought. Unfortunately, my day went from bad to worse.

BPOV

I'd been impressed when Daddy groveled to Momma and gave her some pretty expensive gifts; a new midnight blue Porsche, a five karat diamond hart pendent on a platinum chain, tickets to Fiji and the deed to her own South Pacific island. As far as acts of contrition go, they were pretty good but not once did he actually admitted that he'd been wrong; only that he hadn't been thinking clearly. It was even more impressive when she picked up on that distinction and stuck with our original plan.

"I love everything but you still need to be punished. We've decided to give you a sporting chance and play poker to see how bad it will be," Momma told him in a seductive purr. The combination of the tone and the words had Daddy lookin' scared as she guided him to the table.

"The name of the game is five card draw, standard rules. Buy in is fifty thousand and all bets are penalties," I explained as Esme handed me a brand new deck of cards. Daddy examined the pack and nodded at the intact seal.

"That's not fair because Alice can use her power to cheat," Uncle Emmett commented when everyone sat down.

"Bella is playing in my place so that won't be a problem," Momma chirped happily but shot a worried look in my direction.

"Sweet! In that case, I want in on the action because there's no way a girl can beat me or Jazz in poker," the mammoth vampire laughed. He failed to notice Rose's pissed off expression.

"Count me in too," the blonde hissed.

Grandma Esme got online and managed the transfer of the buy ins from everyone's private accounts into the household one. She'd agreed to cut a check to the winner. I broke the seal then shuffled the deck with all the skill of a professional card sharp and Daddy started to look scared. While I flashed through several different shuffling methods while Momma and the other players wrote down various penalties on thin slips of paper. The first slips went into the pot and I dealt the cards. By silent agreement, Rose and I let Uncle Em win the first hand. That was the last hand either man won for the rest of the night.

It was well after sun up; Rose and I were the last players in the game. We'd split the buy in and were know playing for cash. Daddy ended up with three months of no sex and had to go on shopping trips for the next year without question. Emmett moped in the corner because my poor uncle lost his video games for the next two months, no sex of any kind (Grandma's idea) for seven months, his jeep for three weeks and had to dress as a Goth chick for the first day of school. I vaguely remembered hearing my cell ring before Momma answered.

My stomach had been growling for the past couple of hours but neither me nor Rose were going to admit defeat. The smell of Esme's juevos rancheros started to get to me so I gave into the hunger and went all in on the last hand. There was a knock on the door then Angela and Leah walked in. They came over to the table just as I dealt the cards. To make things more interesting, I grabbed a napkin then wrote an I.O.U. for an evening of fun of the bearer's choice. The blond signed it after I did then she added another napkin that guaranteed the holder one romantic date. The sincerity in her eyes made me think she was interested but we still needed to have a chat.

"Holy shit, you're the Queen of Diamonds," Angela exclaimed when I won the hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Spurs**

Ch. 6: The Dead Man's Hand

RPOV

I noticed the two new arrivals and recognized them from the pictures Bella had shown us last night. The majority of my attention was focused on cards in front of me so I'd done little more than note their scents. Angela smelled similar to the dhampire that faced me while Leah held a lighter variation of the musk of those La Push mutts but not nearly as overpowering, for which I was thankful. After Bella won the hand, the other dhampire called her the "Queen of Diamonds."

Initially, Bella smiled at her cousin smugly and nodded. Her expression changed swiftly after Jasper's hiss of recognition and accompanying scowl. The rest of the family and Leah looked as confused as I was. The brunette girl that was the object of my desire inhaled deeply then blew it out slowly.

"I suppose I need to explain some things but it's a long story and I need to eat something then get some sleep," she attempted to dodge the unspoken questions.

"You can talk while you eat, you're grounded so you can't go anywhere and the sooner you get it over with the quicker you can go to bed," Momma countered sweetly. Emmett snickered at Bella's defeated expression.

She took a bite of food from the plate that Esme sat in front of her, swallowed then started, "There was an old expression when I was growin' up, "God may have created man but it was Sam Colt that made them all equal." My story begins during the War of Northern Aggression. It was an era in which both sides sought out better weapons to use on their enemies. The Yankee's had the upper hand in that they control most of the industrial areas and they had Sam Colt as well as many other skilled weapon smiths. Not wanting to stay outclassed, the Confederacy looked for their own master craftsmen.

"One of those who answered their Government's call was a Creole man and self styled medical practitioner, Dr. Jean Alexander François Le Mat. The good doctor was a genteel scoundrel; he was a gambler, a grifter and a patriot in addition to being an inventor. His greatest claim to fame was his Grapeshot pistol, a cap and ball six-shooter that had a smaller barrel grafted to the bottom of the primary one that fired a single 16-guage birdshot shell. He always kept one on his person. The gun went into limited production and was issued to the Cavalry.

"After a heated game of poker while on a Mississippi riverboat traveling up river to St. Louis, Le Mat was attacked by a vampire as he walked along the deck in the moonlight. He managed to shoot it with his gun and miraculously, the vampire died. Several of the crew and other passengers rushed out to see what happened. The Captain ordered the body tossed overboard then Le Mat was carried to his cabin. Somebody dressed his room then left him in bed with a supposed fever. They thought he'd die from blood loss or infection.

"He completed the change three days later and quickly surmised what he'd become. In a feat of Herculean proportions, the newborn managed to stay in his cabin for the duration of the trip without giving in to the bloodlust. It was a rainy day when the vessel finally docked at its destination. Jean fled the boat then lost himself in the back allies of St. Louis where he sated his raging thirst. Not long after, he encountered a couple of nomads. They didn't know what to make of him so they attacked. The doctor shot one then the other after the survivor kept screaming it was impossible.

"Le Mat soon understood he had a gift which he called Armory; any weapon made by his hand could kill supernatural creatures. If he touched one that he hadn't made, he could imbue it with the ability to wound said creatures. While he resumed his "normal" life, he realized that his gift had great potential for being abused and he wandered around looking for those that could keep him and it safe.

"Jean found his first recruit in 1865 when he changed the Confederate Bushwhacker, William Quantrill. He was followed by Wild Bill Hickok in 1876, Texas Ranger Leander H. McNelly in 1877 and last but not least, Doc Holiday in 1883. He called his band of merry vamps The Dead Man's Hand after Hickok's infamous last poker hand the day he was "killed"; two pair, both black aces and both black eights. Legends have sprung up around what the fifth card of the stud hand might have been. The two most popular contenders were the nine of diamonds and the queen of diamonds.

"I picked up many skills growing up on the trail, poker was one of them. The boys came across me as I was honing my card playing in Dodge City disguised as a man. They were able to move around without much notice because the change had altered each of them just enough that anyone that knew them from their human lives would pass off any resemblance to the men they once were as coincidence. One of the players in the game was a drunken lout that accused me of cheating; he made the mistake of going for his gun. Using my inhuman speed, I beat him to the draw and put a bullet in his heart.

"Despite my disguise, I managed to dazzle the local lawdog into not taking me in due to the shooting being self-defense. The body was hauled off and the remaining players and I finished the game. I went up to my room to count my winnings when Jean and company barged in. A few choice words brushed past my lips then I went for my gun. Predictably, we all drew our guns at the same time. Discretion being the larger part of valor, I decided to end the stand-off and lowered my Colt Navy 1846 that I inherited from Uncle Danny when he passed. He'd taken it off some Yankee Captain during the War.

"Lee (Leander) wanted to know what I was. After I told them, they shared a glance and then Jean offered me a spot on the team. Outside of Le Mat, each of the guys was named after one of the cards of the Dead Man's Hand. Because I am a girl, Jean christened me the Queen of Diamonds. We rode together for about a year then went our separate ways until Jean summoned us when needed.

"The former Ranger had moved back to Texas, Quantrill and Doc headed out to California, Wild Bill and Jean decided to roam around Canada while I returned to Utah. In 1950, Maria left Monterey and tried to take over Texas. When the death rate started to become noticeable, the Governor was going to call the FBI for help. The megalomaniacal vampire decided to assassinate the Governor but was stopped by Leander. The politician learned of the existence of vampires, information that has been passed on to his successors ever since, and he had Lee call in the rest of us. We gathered in Austin over the next week.

"The human deputized all of us as Texas Rangers and sent us after insane bitch and her army. We caught up with them outside of San Antonio. In addition to our improved La Mat revolvers, each of us was gifted and we decimated her forces but Maria escaped then fled back to Mexico. To this day, whenever vampires become a problem in the Lone Star State, me and the boys are tapped to handle it. Over the years, the members of The Dead Man's hand have developed a bit of a reputation among the nomads of the South," Bella told us. Her plate was clean and she yawned when she finished speaking.

The room had fallen into awed silence while we processed everything we just learned. Jasper looked at his daughter with a mixture of admiration and anger. Thankfully there was more of the former than the latter. My father was the first to recover enough to ask a question that shouldn't have surprised anyone.

"You said that all the members of your group were gifted. We already heard about Dr. Le Mat's but what are the others," Carlisle queried, his excitement at new information was palpable.

"Leander can see two minutes into the future without need of a decision to activate it. Quantrill can instill absolute fear in an opponent. Hickok has the gift to freeze people. We discovered that Doc was telekinetic. As for me, I'm a perception filter," the dhampire explained.

"What the Hell is a perception filter," Emmett demanded before anyone else asked.

"The simple answer, for those of you ridin' the short bus, is that I can manipulate the way your brain processes input," Bella began then disappeared, reappeared and took away our hearing.

"I can also mess with a vampire's gift and not just the mental ones. When I was in Italy working on a Western film, Felix showed up on set and started to flirt with me, I told him I only slept with women and everything was fine until he grabbed my ass. His gift is physical strength and I altered his perception of it so that it became super weakness. For a month he was barely able to lift a pencil. Aro made me undo it because Felix was needed for a mission," she finished then went excused herself for bed.

The only thought that repeated in my mind was the fact that with her power, we could've had fun mind blowing fun last night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Spurs**

_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this story._

Ch. 7: Bushwhacked

JPOV

All of my attention had been on the poker game between my sister and daughter so I paid little attention to the new arrivals. Their scents reached me and I knew that one was a dhampire like Bella and the other smelled vaguely like those mangy mutts from La Push but nowhere near as bad. I recalled Alice and Esme had recruited Emmett and I to help decorate a bedroom for some special guests after Baby Girl successfully handed my brother and me our asses at the card table. When the last hand had been plaid, the other half-breed called Bells the "Queen of Diamonds." I'd heard that name off and on over the years from nomads that crossed our path and hissed not just in recognition but because it was attached to my little girl.

My daughter heaved a heavy sigh then launched into the story of how she'd earned the name. Her words from yesterday morning rang through my head and I had to admit that Bella was more than capable of fending for herself. I was more than a little impressed because my little girl was as big a bad ass as Peter, Charlotte and myself. That she fought against Maria pissed me off to no end, I swore then and there that the bitch was goin' down permanently. Despite acknowledging Bella's abilities, I knew that my protectiveness wasn't going to completely go away. She and Alice were mine to protect after all but I needed to let them fight some of their own battles.

Baby Girl finally gave into the need to sleep and ran upstairs to bed and my attention turned to our guests. The dhampire, Angela, had the same deep brown hair with natural red highlights as Bella, striking hazel eyes that she hid behind non-prescription lenses and the familiar Whitlock bone structure. She was the same age as my daughter and wasn't surprised when I learned that she was Peter's offspring. My niece had originally grown up in a Spanish Mission in the New Mexico Territory then later lived in Convents off and on until the last three months when she met her Soul Mate, Leah. The Native American girl had been one of the La Push wolves until the tribe kicked her out for being a lesbian.

Esme cajoled the two young women into living with our family then she and Alice showed them the room we'd helped make ready for them. My brother was in for a shock when he got here. There was little doubt in my mind that Charlotte was her mother but I had to wait until they arrived to find out if I was right. While our new additions settled into their room, my mother and wife rejoined us. My thoughts wandered through everything I learned in the past twenty-four hours and I had to reign in my anger. What the idiotic mutts and the tribe had done to Leah was deplorable. Who cared if the girl was a lesbian? I'd gotten a handle on my emotions when something Bella had said earlier clicked in my brain; Baby Girl was a lesbian.

"Finally," Alice huffed as I finally clued into the truth about our daughter. Only Emmett looked puzzled by the comment but then caught up with the rest of us.

BPOV

The weekend had ended with a barbeque and I nearly died from laughter as Daddy, Grandpa Carlisle and Emmett tried to use the industrial sized grill. Thankfully, Grandma Esme had taken over the grilling otherwise those of us that still needed to eat would've starved. Angela and Leah fit in well with the rest of the family. My cousin was a little nervous because Uncle Peter and Aunt Charlotte were set to arrive sometime after school.

As I sat in my first period class, I realized that school fuckin' sucked. There was a reason I stayed away from it before now, I knew more than the teachers. This was the only class I had without anyone from my family. The teacher droned on about what we were going to study for the duration of the year. It was the first day and I had the sinking feeling that it was going to be like this for the rest of the day. Eventually, I shut out the blather and remembered last night and a plan started to form.

_*Flashback*_

I'd been asleep for about four hours when I woke up thirsty. After sipping some water in the en suite, I focused on my power then slipped into Rosalie's room. The blonde vampire had been flipping through the latest issue of Car and Driver while she lay on her bed when I entered.

"Rose, can I talk with you for a minute," I asked more shyly than I'd ever been before.

"Sure," she answered then patted the mattress next to her and I sat down.

"I'm interested in ya, darlin', but I don't want ya thinkin' that it's just some physical thing. My good friend Gabriel likes to joke about me being a "serial monogamist." I've had seven lovers during my life. Three of those were serious relationships and the others were more casual. They weren't tawdry one-night stands but more of what y'all would call friends-with-benefits. I'd known each of them for years and we'd had an emotional connection before I let anything happen. From the second I met you, I felt like you held a piece of me that I never knew was missing. If ya want me, I'd like something more for us. I guess what I'm sayin' is that I want us to be mates," I explained honestly and felt very vulnerable because of the raw hope in my voice.

The blonde vampire sat there mutely and just stared. Deep down I feared that I'd just set myself up for an even bigger rejection than yesterday. After what seemed like an eternity, Rose leaned in and captured my lips with hers. The kiss started out tentatively then became bolder and was full of promise.

"Is that a yes," I with mock ignorance.

"I think it was but I might be wrong. We'd better double check just to make sure," Rose retorted then pulled me into another kiss. Reluctantly, I broke the kiss to take a breath. Momma was going to show up in my room any second to spend the night with me so I said good night then headed back to my room.

_*End of Flashback*_

RPOV

Just like every other time I'd been forced to endure this torture, class seemed to drag by. Early yesterday evening, Bella and I had agreed to become mates and the decision felt right, but I'd taken the rest of the night to get used to the idea. This morning the two of us agreed to tell her parents at lunch. Alice wasn't going to be a problem but Jasper was another story entirely. For the first time in my immortal existence, I was nervous; all I wanted was through today without being burned to ash.

The only thing that the teacher had done was take the attendance then declared the rest of the period as free time. Why were all teachers so lazy on the first day of school? As usual, the other students were too intimidated to attempt talking to me but that hadn't stopped them from gossiping about me and my family. I was ready to kill that scumbag, Mike Newton when he started bragging about how he was going to nail _**MY**_ Bella. Before I was able to get out of my seat to beat his ass into a coma, I was distracted.

Two phantom hands slid down my silken legs and a pair of soft, velvety lips kissed my neck. The initial shock of the sensation gave way to the understanding that Bella was using her power not just on me but on the rest of the class as well. A wanton moan escaped from me as her teeth started to nip along my collar bone and her hands maneuvered under my shirt then massaged my breasts. I bucked when one of those dexterous appendages left my breast then found its way beneath the waistbands of my mini skirt and thong and started stroking along my slit.

"I'm goin' to tease ya like this in all of your classes until y'all beg me to consummate our mating," she seductively purred into my ear then stopped her ministrations when the bell rang.

Bella was true to her word, in every class up until lunch, after the attendance was taken, she "showed up" and made sure I was hot and bothered before the bell rang. At least in History, my last class before lunch, her delicate fingers stroked my clit until I had a small orgasm. The others congratulated us when we arrived at the table my family had claimed in the cafeteria. Jasper hadn't blown a gasket but he pulled me aside and threatened me if I toyed with his little girl.

JPOV

Normally, I found Psychology to be an interestin' subject but nothin' ever happened during the first day of school. As I tried to ignore all the lust the human students oozed, I recalled lunch. It hadn't been a big shocker when Bella and Rose told us they were a couple, in fact it made a kind of bizarre sense because from what I felt with my power, they complimented each other emotionally. Of course I just had to lay down a threat so my "twin" knew not to hurt Baby Girl.

The door to the classroom opened and my lovely Alice danced in. Nobody else seemed to see her and I figured that Bella was using her power. The pixie played a rather suggestive song mp3 on her cell phone then stood on Mr. Harrison's desk. My own lust went through the roof and I growled as she proceeded to do a strip tease right there. She was buck necked spread across the desk and my rod was painfully hard as she played with herself. It had taken every ounce of self-control not pounce on her when she came loudly only a few minutes later. Ali got dressed then winked at me before disappearing out the door. Something told me that that kind of thing wasn't goin' at stop until after the no sex part of my punishment was over. That meant I'd suffer from the worst case of blue balls for the next three months. _Maybe I can use my power to get Alice to change her mind,_ I wondered.

"I don't think so," my mate giggles from the classroom next door just before the bell rang.

EsPOV

Alice called me on her way to her fifth period Art class and told me she had had a vision of a couple of the nurses at the hospital shamelessly throwing themselves at my mate. That was such a regular occurrence that I was almost willing to let it slide until my daughter informed me that Carlisle was inadvertently flirting back with them. Needless to say, I was in my Jaguar speeding down the road before the call ended. I just needed to make one stop before heading to the hospital…

CPOV

I was leaning against the Nurse's Station talking with Nurses Stanley and Jones and for some reason; they kept making advances at me. Just when I was about to remind them that I was a happily married man, I had to stifle a gasp as a warm mouth I would know anywhere wrapped around my manhood and swallowed it whole. As Esme's mouth moved back up my shaft, she stopped to nibble on my foreskin and I nearly erupted. Minutes went by and I barely kept my expression under control. When she brought me to climax I wanted nothing more than to bend my wife over the desk and take her.

The mouth vanished as quickly then I watched Esme and our granddaughter walk out the main entrance. There was one thing that I knew for certain; this was going to be a very long shift.


	8. Chapter 8

**Spurs**

_Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. Christian Kane owns the songs Whiskey in Mind and The House Rules._

**AN: Normally I don't include all the lyrics to a song when I have a character sing but when I heard The House Rules, I pictured the scene in The Bar With No Name and needed to match certain actions with specific lyrics.**

Ch. 8: The House Rules

PPOV

Charlotte and I arrived at the Cullen place while all the "kids" were still in school but both of us were surprised to find our niece there to greet us with Esme. The motherly Cullen explained that they had just gotten back from a special errand at the hospital, Carlisle wasn't goin' to be off work for another few hours and the others were going to be home in about twenty minutes. The smirks the older vampire shared with the younger dhampire started to make me nervous. I'd gotten one of my "feelings" that me and Char needed to get her but I'd known why. My mate looked anxious as well.

The four of us spent the time doing the usual catching up BS while we waited. Bella asked about the ranch and Charlotte rather proudly went into detail about how she helped birth a calf. My little city slicker had become quite the cowgirl and was starting to fall in love with the rancher's life. We'd been without a permanent home for so long that it felt great to finally put down some roots. But as good as our new lives were, I was more than a little sad there wasn't a mini me runnin' around. Two cars pulled up the drive and just before they reached the garage, a couple of heartbeats could be made out. One of them was slow like Bella's and the other was faster than a normal human's.

Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett filtered into the house followed by a tall Native American girl and a petite brunette girl that was obviously a dhampire. I stared in shock when her features registered in my brain and I'd have recognized anywhere. My mother's hair, the Whitlock bone structure and the same hazel eyes Charlotte had as a human. If there was any doubt this filly was mine went out the window when my wife sobbed then threw herself at the girl while I was frozen in place.

"I can't believe I forgot my most important human memory," Char wailed as she clutched our… daughter as if the younger woman was going to vanish any second.

Esme, like both a parent and gracious hostess, took charge of the situation then herded us into the living room once my body started working again. In those few steps, my heart grew with the love for the girl. I imagined this is how Jasper felt when he first met Bella. The Indian girl placed a hand on the small of my daughter's back and I growled as the overwhelming need to protect my child hit me. The russet-skinned giantess (she was a little of six feet tall) growled right back at me and started to shake. Jasper bombarded us was waves of calm and we settled down.

Charlotte had gotten the ball rolling by explaining how we had a daughter, Angela. She told about how we'd originally met in a Cat House. Ironically, it was around the same time as Jazz was with Bella's mother. I'd had enough control to be let out from Maria's camp on my own and I chose to celebrate the latest victory in a cold bed with a hot woman. Char figured out I wasn't normal and when she learned she was pregnant not long after our night of fun, she'd run off. She was lucky enough that a Padre found her as she went into labor. Charlotte convinced the holy man to keep the newborn child safe until she returned for her. The new mother set out to find me and was intercepted by one of the Bitch Queen's patrols then dragged back to camp where Maria bit her. I'd remembered her from our encounter and kept an eye on her during training. As days turned to weeks which became months, we fell in love and realized we were Soul Mates. Unfortunately, my wife had forgotten about giving birth but the memory was triggered when she saw Angela for the first time.

After Char finished, with me filling in some gaps, Angela told us her story. For the most part, she'd led a rather sheltered life until recently when she met her mate, Leah. I can't say that I was happy that the daughter that'd just dropped into my life already had a mate but beggars can't be choosers. On the bright side, not only did our new family unit gain a guard dog because Leah was one of the mutt shapeshifters but I didn't have to worry about Angela getting knocked up accidentally. I was so not ready to be a grandfather, there was plenty of time for them to find a sperm donor and a turkey baster. All of talked for a little while longer when I remembered the Bella's friend Gabriel was doing a gig up in Seattle.

I was about to tell her when Alice's eyes clouded over in a vision. When it was over, she ordered Esme, Angela, Charlotte and Bella to get into Emmett's Jeep then told the rest of us to meet them at The Bar With No Name in four hours. The little spitfire danced out of the house and the rest of us were left to find ways to amuse ourselves until it was time to leave. I noticed a leather pouch that Leah wore as a choker and I asked her what it was.

"It's the scrodum of the last idiot that tried to hit on my Angela," she replied archly and the men in the room winced and crossed their legs reflexively. Leah laughed at our reactions but her joke wasn't funny.

Carlisle came home just in time to change and get back into the car. All the guys rode in his Mercedes while Rose and Leah took the pixie's Porsche. We made it to the Emerald City in good time but it had taken a while to find parking spaces because the bar was packed because of the live entertainment. The bouncer at the door let us in and a waitress led each of us to individual tables at the foot of the stage. Gabe came out on stage with his band and he sang Whisky in Mind.

RPOV

The vampire that just finished singing was well built for a guy, with short sandy hair that could be seen under his cowboy hat. He was dressed in the typical western get up but on him it looked authentic.

"Ladies and Gents, I think we need to kick the party up a notch. To do that, an old friend of mine is goin' to bring some friends out and sing for you. Give it up for Bella Whitlock," he told the crowd with a smile.

Bella strolled onto the stage in a denim mini skirt with matching long sleeved shirt and her red cowboy boots with spurs and red cowboy hat. A long string of red plastic beads hung from her neck and she wore a headset microphone. Esme, Alice, Charlotte and Angela joined in matching outfits but with white, green, blue and purple hats, boots without spurs and beads respectively. Each woman stood in front of the table their mate sat at. All of us just stared at our girls in shock, only Emmett didn't have anybody in front of him. The band started to play and Bella started to sing.

The House Rules

_So you're tired and you're beat_

_And you worked all week_

_And you need a place you can let it go_

_Where girls go wild_

_And the boys play hard_

_And you need a little more than just the radio._

_Well here's your open invitation_

_With just a couple regulations:_

_Let me warn you son_

_Only come to have fun_

_We don't take kindly to serious,_

_So leave your troubles at the door_

_Unless you want some here. _ (The girls started to dance around.)

_Welcome to my house_

_Buckle up tight_

_Everybody sings and drinks and laughs and gets high._

_It's a country music_

_A little soul,_

_It's a rock 'n roll rodeo _(Bella, Esme, Alice, Charlotte and Angela wave their hats in the air and gyrate their hips.)

_We don't tolerate no sittin' around_

_Everybody's dancin', groovin' and gettin' on down._

_So before you come in here with some kind of attitude_

_You better read the house rules._

During the rift between verses, our girls took a slinking step off the stage and onto the tables we sat at. My eyes traveled up Bella's creamy legs and noticed her hairless sex barely covered with a red lace micro-thong then continued upwards until they locked on her chocolate eyes. Just before the next verse started, our mates started to dance seductively.

_Around 11 o'clock_

_When the front door locks_

_And the boys start raisin' the bottle,_

_Where the girls do the thing with the Mardi Gras beads _(Bella and the girls slide their hands up their sides.)

_Yeah you know they're gonna show 'em if they got 'em _(They rip their shirts open and reveal bras that match their hats and boots.)

_And no matter what your story_

_A good time is mandatory._

_Well rule number 7 says don't touch the women_

_But they can grab what they want to… _(The girls each grab a handful of our hair and kiss us hungrily then straighten up.)

_Welcome to my house_

_Buckle up tight_

_Everybody sings and drinks and laughs and gets high._

_It's a country music_

_A little soul,_

_It's a rock 'n roll rodeo _(Bella, Esme, Alice, Charlotte and Angela wave their hats in the air and gyrate their hips.)

_We don't tolerate no sittin' around_

_Everybody's dancin', groovin' and gettin' on down._

_So before you come in here with some kind of attitude_

_You better read the house rules._

During the next riff, our mates step off the tables and use the empty seats next to us as steps then moved behind us while they made sure to keep one of their hands on one of shoulders.

_There's no such thing as last call _(They pull us down low enough to swing a leg over to straddle us.)

_We pick 'em up when they fall _(Our mates pull us back up then grind into our laps while they waved their hats in the air.)

_We share the same bathroom stall_

_Says the sign on the wall._

_One, two, three!_

The girls twirl out of our laps, climb back onto the tables then step back onto the stage.

_Welcome to my house_

_Buckle up tight_

_Everybody sings and drinks and laughs and gets high._

_It's a country music_

_A little soul,_

_It's a rock 'n roll rodeo _(Bella, Esme, Alice, Charlotte and Angela wave their hats in the air and gyrate their hips.)

_We don't tolerate no sittin' around_

_Everybody's dancin', groovin' and gettin' on down._

_So before you come in here with some kind of attitude,_

_Boy before you come walking in here_

_With any kind of attitude_

_Lord, you better read the house rules!_

_Oh son you better read the house rules!_

_Two, three, Gabe! _(The girls turn around but look back and blow kisses.)

_You better read the house rules._

All of the house lights shut off while the band continued to play and I knew the vampires and dhampires had left the stage. My mind was clouded over with lust and on instinct I followed the scent of the brunette that had enflamed me so. Bella spun around when I stormed into her dressing room and locked the door behind me. Thankfully, none of the others were here. I closed the distance between us then crushed her lips with mine. My right hand wrapped itself around her silky tresses while the left ripped of the lace bra and massaged her breasts. She moaned into my mouth and tried to undress me but I threw her back onto the couch.

Bella looked shocked but I never gave her a chance to recover because I removed my skinny jeans and panties at vampire speed then pounced on her. With one hand, I restrained both of hers above her head then hiked up her skirt and tore of the thong while I kissed her with all the want and need in me. My lips kissed along her jaw and to her ear.

"No, no, no, you're grounded and can't have sex. You do anything other than lay there, you'd be having sex and I'd have to stop because I wouldn't want you to get into trouble. Just relax, it's going to be a wild ride, cowgirl. Yeehaw," I purred as I used my free hand to spread her open while I settled myself between her legs.

When my clit was pressed into hers, I thrust my hips and ground our pleasure bundles together. Bella's eyes clamped shut and she bit her lip as she tried to keep her body from responding to my movements. We fell over the edge together and as we rode out the orgasms, I bit into her neck and pulled her heavenly blood into me while she tore into my neck and sucked my venom. The feeling of my essence being pulled into her as I drew hers into me caused us to have another, even stronger, orgasm. In that moment, there was no Bella or Rosalie because we were a single being. It was the most intimate experience I'd ever had in my entire existence.

We laid in each other's arms and waited for world to return to normal. Her breathing and the rhythm of her heart lulled me into a contented daze. I wasn't sure how long we were on the couch but eventually our little bubble burst. The two of us straightened up then I pushed her out the door. She shot me a questioning look as we headed for the Porsche.

"Baby, I'm not grounded and can half all the sex I want. A loophole I plan to fully exploit by fucking you senseless when we get home," I explained with a smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Spurs**

_Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me is this story, everything else is SM's._

**AN: Sorry but I can't remember if I explained Deadwood or not yet, so forgive me if I repeat it.**

Ch. 9: Avenging Angels and Deadwood

BPOV

It was the sound of purring and the resultant vibrations they caused that woke me up. Rose's body was pressed into mine and my mate smirked at me like a cat in the cream. My body felt like it had been rode hard and put away wet then I remembered that it had. Her purr was sexy as all hell but in conjunction with the feel of her against me, the vibrations from her chest the seeped into me and that damn smirk, I was undone. Juices freely flowed from my core and the blonde vampire's eyes darkened as my arousal permeated the air.

"Please," I rasped because my throat was soar from screaming Rosalie's name all night. She had fucked me good and hard last night but despite the soreness left over, I needed her inside me.

"Your wish, my command," she replied huskily and her voice alone nearly made me cum.

What she'd told me last night at the club flashed in my mind and I fought to stay still as her fingers tenderly stroked up and down my folds before two of them slowly entered me. Love shown in her eyes as she kissed me and thrust her talented fingers at a languid pace. Rose released my lips then ghosted them along my jaw line; my barely audible whimpers of pleasure seemed to excite her as much as my screams and moans. Her mouth made its way to my neck and found the mark she'd placed there. A sigh of contentment escaped from her after her teeth pierced through the mark and she drank from me. My mate had only taken two pulls but it was enough to send me into pleasure overload and I came while she laved the bite with her tongue.

I was too weak to move from all of her expert ministrations so Rose carried me to the bathroom and ran a hot bath for me. She climbed in as well and made sure I was thoroughly clean before drying the both of us off and going back to the bedroom. Because I was being carried bridal style, my face was level with the crook of her neck. I noticed the mark I'd placed there and instinctively latched on to it. Rose moaned the second my teeth bit down and I pulled her venom into me. I felt my strength start to return but I wanted more. Again, instinct saved the day because I could never hurt my mate. Instead, I licked and kissed the wound closed.

"Wow," she breathed as I hopped out of her arms and made my way to the dress to find clothes then get dressed.

"Sorry," I muttered in embarrassment but Rose was at my side in an instant and used a finger to turn my head and look her in the eyes.

"Don't apologize or be embarrassed, what you did was natural. I guess nobody bothered to explain mating to you? Vampires crave sex as much, if not more in some cases, they do blood. When we find our Soul Mate, that missing piece of ourselves, instinct takes over, we Mark them during climax and take some of their essence. Both acts serve to fuse the two individual into one being. Mated pairs continue to drink from each other during sex. It's not uncommon for them to drink from each other outside that context during times of stress or a sign of love. As a dhampire, you already have rapid healing but my guess is that taking in more of my venom speeded up the process even more, judging from the way you're moving around," she explained and it settled me, I was even more pleased when I saw that my blood hadn't turned her eyes red just a burnished gold.

We got dressed then I snuggled into her side as the two us made our way downstairs to where the family waited for us. With the exception of Emmett, everyone looked just as sated as Rose and me. Momma flashed over to us, glanced at our marks and congratulated us.

"Thanks for coming up with the little loophole of yours, Rose. Jasper really appreciated it last night. That being said, I'm sorry that you won't be able to exploit it anymore. After talking over with Esme, she agreed you needed to be punished for not coming to me and Jazz to get our permission to consummate your mating and claim our daughter. That means no sex for you until Bella is off restriction," she chirped happily then danced back over to sit on Daddy's lap.

"I figured that wouldn't last," I muttered then stuck my tongue out at my parents as I headed to the kitchen and Grandma's wonderful food. Rose stared at Momma in shock for a few minutes then joined me, Angela and Leah at the table. She wrinkled her nose in distaste at the smell but sat me on her lap so she could hold me while I ate.

"Welcome to the Club," Ang and Leah giggled and I noticed the bite marks each bore proudly on their necks for the first time.

"Thanks," I mumbled while my cheeks turned a light pink then dug into the breakfast.

I was on the last bite when Uncle Peter came over nervously. Something was on his mind but it looked like he was trying to figure out the right words. _So much for all his Yoda bullshit,_ I thought as I waited for him to spit it out. Finally, he just blundered ahead.

"So… Bells… your friend Gabe is a touch odd. I've gotten weird vibes off the guy since we met but last night he was freakier than normal. He stopped me and Char before with left the club and told me to give you this box," Peter said and watched my response as he held out a small box wrapped in plain brown paper.

My poker face was in place and I gave nothing away as I took the box. I held it in my hand for a few minutes but Rose shifted to get a better look at it and my façade slipped a bit. I shook the box, my sensitive hearing picked up the distinct metallic rattle of four objects inside and a relieved sigh escaped my lips before I was able to stop it and I whispered, "Not this year."

The house grew deathly silent and I tried to play it cool but it was too late. Ten concerned family members surrounded me. Peter was the first one to break the silence.

"I knew that fucker was goin' to be trouble," he vented then eyed the box that was still in my hand speculatively.

"Trouble is what you get when you turn a religious zealot into a vampire. The Volturi keep an eye on him because it's only a matter of time before the authorities start putting the pieces together," I started to explain but was immediately cut off by a number of questions fired off at once.

"What do you mean by religious zealot?"

"Has he threatened you?"

"Why didn't you tell us about him?"

"Do I need to kill him?"

The first question was Carlisle's, the second Peter's, the third Momma's and the last on was Daddy's. I thought about choosing my words carefully but the glaring expressions on Momma's and Grandma's faces told me anything less than being straight was goin' to get me in a world of trouble. Those two scared me and nothin' scares the Queen of Diamonds.

"Gabriel was one of the Ten, an Avengin' Angel, when he was turned," I started after I relaxed back into my mate's embrace.

"Avengin' Angel, what's an Avengin' Angel," Aunt Charlotte asked before I could continue.

"The Mormon, or LDS, Church has faced a lot of bigotry and misconceptions in its relatively short history. That was especially true in its early years. According to rumor, after Joseph Smith and his brother were murdered in Carthage, Illinois, the new Prophet, Brigham Young returned to Missouri. He needed to get his people somewhere safe and had a vision of a new Promised Land out West. Realizing that more trouble was ahead, he approached ten of his most devote followers and gave them orders to protect the Latter Day Saints at any cost. He eventually called this group his Avengin' Angels.

"How they were formed is really unimportant, what is, is the fact that they did exist. For years, the eliminated any real or perceived threat to their fellow Mormons with Young's tacit blessin'. As members of the group were killed off, he replaced them with more of his fanatical followers. In time, something changed and he stopped replacing the dead Angels until they became just another myth. A Western Legend used by outsiders to make others fear the Saints.

"Gabe was one of the original ten Angels. He'd heard about a Mormon settlement on the southern border of Utah that had been wiped out and went to investigate. Instead of finding the usual hatemonger behind the massacre, he found that cuntpire – Maria," I explained but was interrupted by Esme.

"Language, Bella," Grandma chided and I apologized meekly.

"She tortured him over a period of days before she turned him. When Gabe finished the change, he was bug nuts and thought his Sire was an Angel of the Lord. Maria had found his scriptures among his possessions, and spent the three days he burned in agony reading them. She thought to twist his faith then use it against him but that never happened. The second he realized she wasn't one, the mini megalomaniac lost control of him. He fled into the desert, taking his unique gift with him.

"See, Gabe's never tasted human or animal blood from a source that was either living or dead. He has the gift of turning any liquid into blood. Not actual transubstantiation, but you can't tell him that. He sees his ability as a sign of God's continued favor for being a devote Mormon. To this day, he still follows the mandate given to him by Brigham Young, so I wouldn't be too surprised if some bodies turned up in the next couple of days that belonged to people that had perpetrated some crime against the Saints.

"The first time I met him was when Uncle Danny started the ranch in Utah. He became fascinated with me but I brushed it off at the time. Gabe stayed with us for about six months and through diligent missionary work had gotten Danny and me to convert. He left with a promise to drop by whenever he was passin' through. Now, neither my uncle nor I are anything close to being devout by any stretch of the imagination but we did the best we could. I've proudly called myself a Jack Mormon for years," I continued the paused to take a drink.

"What's a Jack Mormon," Momma asked while I swallowed.

"It was a term that started out as a joke among some friends to refer to Mormons that ignored certain religious strictures and continued to enjoy their regular glass of Jack Daniels. For me, it means that if I ever meet my maker, I'll never be pure enough to enter the Celestial Kingdom but I have a good shot at the Secondary Kingdom. That's where the party's gonna be anyway. I mean who actually wants to hang out with goodie-goodies in the afterlife? It would be so boring," I answered and my tone became a little cheeky at the end.

"The next time I met up with Gabe was after the initial separation of the Dead Man's Hand. We rode together back to the ranch and he admitted that God told him that I was going to be his eternal mate. That, in time, I'd quit my heathen ways and except the Heavenly Father's mandate for us. Thing got real awkward after that and he left me to consider my options. We only ever see each other about once a year but things have never been the same. Every time we meet, he expects me to give myself to him and it always ends the same rejection. A few years back, he showed up at Second Deadwood and told me that I wasn't gonna be his mate then I wasn't gonna be anybody's. I've been waiting for his challenge ever since," I finished my explanation to the shocked listeners.

"What do you mean you've been waiting for his challenge? What's in the box," Momma asked with forced calm before Daddy was able to demand the same.

I opened the box and showed everyone the four unique bullets inside. Three were solid platinum and the fourth had a diamond tip attached to a platinum casing. Each one had a date for next month engraved on them. The one with the diamond tip had a stylized Q with a diamond shape in the center etched into it as well. All the women practically drooled over the precious metal while the men folk looked at the objects with concern.

"The one with the diamond is my personal invitation to Deadwood, the other three are invites I can give out," I told them to ease some of the tension in the room.

"What the Hell is the Deadwood you keep bringing up," Emmett demanded confused.

"Twice a year the Dead Man's Hand get together to catch up and gamble. Over the years, it evolved into a three-day affair that was a combination of Western Reenactment and Poker Tournament. There are two preliminary tourneys, one for Texas Hold'em and the other for Draw Poker. The winners of those get to sit in on the main event, a play 'til you drop Stud Poker tournament with the Dead Man's Hand and our guests. As part of the reenactment part of things, it's not uncommon for the vamps in attendance to challenge each other to midnight duels. If you receive a regular bullet with your name on it, then the duel is with modifieds. If the bullet also bears a hex mark, then it's with straight Le Mat's to the death. The whole thing takes place in Deadwood, South Dakota, hence the name," I explained to Em and heard a few sharp gasps and my Rosie pulled me tighter to her.

"That's what y'all meant by Gabe not challengin' ya," Aunt Charlotte drawled.

"Yep," I shot back and popped the p.

Everyone was mulling over all the new information and I knew Momma, Grandma and Rosalie were worried for me. I got pissed when Daddy, Peter and Emmett shot their hands out and snatched the three platinum bullets from the box when I placed it on the table.

"HEY," I cried but Daddy shut me up with a look.

"If you're ever plannin' on getting' of restriction and havin' sex in the near future then just smile, nod and welcome us to the game, Darlin'," my father said rather smugly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Spurs**

_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this story, Twilight and its characters belong to SM._

Ch. 10: Big Girls and Six Guns

RPOV

I listened as my mate explained about Gabe and Deadwood and my mind only latched on to two facts from her story. First, that psycho fucker was after my mate and was willing to kill her in order to that nobody else could be her mate. Second, the dhampire was planning on going off gambling with "the boys" while I'm left at home. There was no way that I was letting Bella out of my sight, besides the danger, I just knew there was going to be all kinds of sluts trying to get into her pants. Fuck that! From the looks on Charlotte's and Alice's faces, they were thinking along the same lines.

"You'd go to Deadwood with me," I pouted at my lover and gave her my most best wounded expression. A look of pure heartbreak flashed in the other girl's eyes for a minute then disappeared when she tossed her head back and laughed.

"Darlin' y'all can put that expression away because, while it might've worked under normal circumstances, there's been a misunderstandin'," she drawled before she kissed me on the tip of my nose.

"I wasn't plannin' on leavin' you at home. Deadwood is open to the public; those bullets are merely an invitation to sit at the table during the Dead Man's Hand game. The only way someone holdin' a bullet gets to play is if they have the million dollar buy-in. Hell, the two regular tournaments have 500K buy-ins. Now, the first Deadwood of the year really is an invitation only thing as far as gamblin' goes. That tournament is another 500K buy-in but it pits the Dead Man's Hand against everyone. 'Sides, I kinda wanted to show off my sexy mate.

"It's supposed to be fun but if Gabe decides to break his usual pattern and attend Second Deadwood then things might get ugly. He usually only comes to First Deadwood so we should be fine. That bein' said, if and when he finds out we're mates, I wouldn't put it past the crazy bastard to challenge you. Then again, he knows how much my family means to me and might go after the rest of y'all as well. I think that y'all need to learn how to shoot, just in case but those lessons can wait until later. Right now, I need to take my mate upstairs for some Rodeo Sex," Bella finished explaining then pulled me out of the chair and started to lead me to the stairs.

"Last time I checked, you were grounded Baby Girl," Jasper reminded the brunette and I noticed her shoulders tense before she turned to face him. My brother had made a big mistake.

"That's it, I had enough! Daddy, I love y'all and Momma and the rest of the family too but I'm a hundred and forty somethin' half-breed Big Girl that recently wupped the ass of a member of the Volturi Guard and yours as well. The only reason I'm in trouble is because; first, I went to a bar… with parental supervisions I might add and second, I went somewhere I wasn't told I couldn't go. I put up with that crap because it feels nice to finally have a real family. Now, I'm more'n willin' to be punished for doin' somthin' wrong but neither you nor Momma have the right to give me a no sex restriction. The only one that does is my mate if I've done something to piss her off.

"The last time I checked, I hadn't earned any type of sexual time-out from my Rose. You, on the hand, have and while I applaud the fact that y'all apologized to Momma, you're still a jackass for not admitting you were wrong. We'll see the rest of y'all outside in four hours," she hissed then spun on her heel and stormed up to our room with me in tow.

"Dude, you totally got owned by Bella," Emmett laughed then I heard Jasper apologize to Alice but this time admitted he was wrong.

As soon as the bedroom door shut behind us, I pulled my mate into my arms and held her until she relaxed into me. The kiss she placed on my lips was filled with love but it was lust that burned in her chocolate eyes. When the kiss started to heat up, she backed me toward the bed while her hands tore off our clothes without our lips breaking contact. My back hit the mattress and Bella had my legs spread wide before she ended the kiss. I was already wet so she thrust two fingers into me and licked her way down my body as she thrust them in an out. Her free arm was thrown across my hips when her tongue attacked my clit.

"Baby, what's rodeo sex," I gasped before I wasn't able to form a coherent thought.

"Mmm, Heidi, you've got the tastiest pussy," Bella mumbled while her face was buried in my sex instead of answering the question.

I eyesight was tinted red and anger like I'd never known before welled up inside of me when my lover called me by another name. My hips bucked and legs kicked as I tried to get away from the traitor between my legs. I realized that we'd only been together for a very short time but still… you never call out another person's name during sex. Just as I was about to rip her head away from me with my hands, I heard something that made me pause.

"EIGHT SECONDS," Peter yelled and the dhampire stopped then backed away from me. Suddenly, I understood everything. Rodeo sex was calling your lover by somebody else's name then trying to hold on for eight seconds as they attempted to buck you off of them.

"That was just plain mean," I said in a voice that was colored with hurt. Bella's expression became apologetic.

"You're right, Sugah, and I'm sorry. It was wrong, I shouldn't have done it and never will again. It was just insultin' that you thought I'd run off to party with my friends then do God knows what and just leave you behind. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I'll make it up to you," she admitted with a sincerity that was matched in her eyes. In a perverse way, it was kind of funny. Bella had picked up on my thoughts and she had a right to be insulted because I hadn't showed much faith in her.

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me for thinking the worst," I offered and my mate accepted. Bella then spent the remainder of the four hours of alone time worshipping my body as she made love to me.

We found some clothes to throw on then the dhampire directed me to join the others out back while she flashed up to the attic for something. Bella came outside carrying an old beat up trunk which she placed on the ground next to a folding table that Jasper had set up. After she unlatched it, she straightened up and faced us as she used one of her boot heels to kick it open. Without breaking eye contact with us, she leaned back and pulled a gun belt out then put on, it held two guns.

One gun was in the primary holster that hung low on her hip and she secured it to her thigh. The second gun was much larger than the first and sat butt out in a horizontal holster that cut across her left hip. When she was satisfied the rig was secure, she hitched her thumbs under the waistband of the cut-offs she was wearing a smirked at me while I practically drooled venom over how sexy she looked.

"Now, this chest contains more than enough guns to outfit a large posse. One of the rules of duelin', whether it's to the death or not, is you get to keep the loser's six shooter and rig. The gun on my right hip is a Le Mat; the bigger one on the left is a modified Colt Undertaker. I own two more Le Mat's and three more Undertakers along with assorted other modified pistols, three pepperboxes, two derringers, a Henry rifle, a Remington rifle and more than enough ammunition and rigs to go around. I know Daddy and Uncle Peter have used pistols before. Emmett, I remember you told me that you were a hunter when you were human but pistols ain't like rifles. The rest of you are more than likely Greenhorns so you need to listen carefully to instructions.

"Once I place all the shootin' irons on the table, y'all will step up one at a time then find a rig that fits you. When we get it situated, then Me, Daddy or Peter will help pick the right gun for you. I want y'all to get a feel for it then we'll work on quick draws. After that, we'll get to the real fun and do some target shootin'. Any questions 'fore we start," Bella stated authoritatively then told Jasper and Peter to get their asses over there and get their gear so they could help everyone else.

"Bells, what's that gun wrapped up in the cloth," Emmett asked as Jasper and Peter had taken up positions on either side of the dhampire.

"That's Pete's Piece. Pete was a nomad out California way that fancied himself the baddest gunfighter in the West. He was right but not in the way he wanted; he was the worst gunfighter around, it was only because he was a lucky sum-bitch that he managed not to get gunned down. He accused me of using my gift to cheat at cards so I played him a single hand, blindfolded, and won his most precious possession. It's a custom made .42 caliber he commissioned from Le Mat. He kept trying to win it back up until he stupidly tried to sample Athenadora's goodies and Caius had him torched," she explained with a smile.

One by one, the rest of us stepped up, when called, and we were geared up. Bella helped me pick out a gun belt and I was dripping wet when her fingers slid across the exposed skin of my midriff and ghosted along my thigh as she made certain it fit properly. Next, she helped me pick out a gun and I holstered it after I had gotten use to the weight of it. When she'd gone inside to bring some bottles of water out for her and Angela, I watched Peter and Jasper demonstrate the quick draw. Unfortunately, Emmett used their preoccupation to fool around and almost shot Esme.

Bella shot back outside, her face twisted in fury as she took in everything with a single glance. The dhampire dropped the water bottles she'd been carrying, drew her Le Mat, fired six shots into the ground at Peter's and Jasper's feet which made them hop around, twirl and holster the weapon then snatch up the bottles before they'd had a chance to hit the ground. She tossed one bottle to her cousin as she marched over to Emmett and took away his gun. Then the brunette stormed over to her father and Peter.

"THE NEXT TIME YOU TWO FORGET TO PAY ATTENTION TO THE STUDENTS OVER THERE, I WON'T BE AIMING AT THE GROUND AND Y'ALL BE PULLIN' SLUGS FROM MY UNDERTAKER OUT YER SPARKLIN' ASSES," she bellowed then spun back to face Em and stated calmly, "These guns ain't toys, when you can prove that you're takin' this seriously and can respect the weapon then I'll give it back.

The remainder of the afternoon passed without incident. Bella had us practice quick drawing for a couple of hours then moved us on to target shooting. After an hour of that, she, Jasper and Peter had mock duels with each other but made sure the guns were unloaded. Bella won most of them. When she decided that we'd learned enough for today, she called over to the table one at a time and taught us how to clean the firearms. I was the last one she called so we were alone as she showed me how to care and maintain my gun.

"Rose, I… er… well… ya see… look, I know we've done this whole thing ass backwards so I wanted to do something to correct that. Would you like to go out with me tonight on a date," Bella enquired bashfully.

"YES," I cried then threw myself in her arms and kissed her but it was interrupted by a pussy blocking pixie.

"BABY GIRL, GET IN HERE SO I CAN HELP YOU GET READY FOR YOUR DATE," Alice trilled while she bounced in the backdoor.

"She's your mother," I sighed and Bella laughed as she held my hand while we walked to the house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Spurs**

Ch. 11: First Date

BPOV

Momma had already put out a dress for me then waited for me to take a shower. After I was clean, she worked once I'd put it on. She'd obviously had a vision about the date I'd planned because the outfit was perfect. I just hoped my Rose enjoyed it.

"Relax, Baby Girl, she's going to love it," the pint sized vampire assured me and I believed her.

The dress she'd picked out was a thin white cotton number that hit right at mid-thigh level with red trim. Momma finished dolling me up and I put my red leather cowboy boots on then went downstairs to wait for my mate. Rose came down seconds later wearing a similar dress but of blue cotton. I kissed her hand and walked out to my truck after Grandma Esme made us pose for pictures. Emmett tried to say something stupid but I gave him a glare that told he'd get fucked up if he did so he backed down.

"Where are we going," Rose asked when I pointed the truck in the direction of Port Angeles.

"Don't worry your pretty head 'bout that, Sugah, just open the glove box and put on what's inside," I responded cheekily and smirked at her gasp when she pulled out the blindfold.

"W-what," she started to stammer but I cut her off.

"Relax; I want this to be a surprise. If y'all play nice, then you might get to use it me later," I purred and the blonde shivered with anticipation then secured the dark silk material over her eyes. I could've just used my gift but it sexier this way.

Our drive to Port Angeles was short because how fast I drove but I parked the truck then helped my mate get out then guided her to a set of narrow stairs. Her head was cocked to the side as she used her other senses to ferret out where we were.

"We're at the airport," she stated with a smug smile that made me giggle.

"Yep, this is how we're getting' where we need to be. Once we get settled, you can take off the blindfold until we land," I confirmed and continued to lead her onto the private jet I'd chartered. The idea for this date had come to me this morning, so I made the arrangements when everyone was waiting for me to come out back with the trunk of guns.

We cuddled during the two-hour flight. It felt good to be alone like this without the entire family being around. Rose's sigh of contentment showed me that we were on the same page with our thoughts. The plane landed at a private airfield in Montana and I instructed the Goddess of my heart to put her blindfold back on. I led her off the plane and into a waiting truck then spent the next twenty minutes singing love songs to her while I drove. At the end of that time, I stopped the vehicle then helped her the rest of the way on foot. Thankfully, my timing was just right because the sun had just started to set when we made it to our destination.

"Take off the blindfold now, Sugah," I breathed into her ear.

RPOV

I removed the blindfold and saw that we were in an open field in the middle of nowhere. A 20x20 square platform had been set up surrounded by candles. A table for two was on one side of the platform that held one place setting and a stand with one of those battery operated bottle warmers that already had a bottle in it. Another small table held a CD player and several CD's. There was a small grove of trees not far from the platform. The sun was just starting to dip below the horizon and cast a rosy glow on the scene. This was, by far, the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for me.

Bella led me to the platform then pulled out my chair for me. Then she went around to all the candles and lit them before taking her seat. She removed the bottle from the warmer then poured us each a glass of thick red liquid. It smelled salty but sweet and made my taste buds come alive when I'd taken the first sip.

"This is really good, what kind of blood is this," I enquired as I finished off my glass.

"White shark, a friend of mine from Australia bottles it for me then freezes it before shipping it out," she explained then pulled a silver cover from the plate in front of her and started eating the fish dish it contained.

Bella finished eating and we polished off the bottle of blood. She surprised me by pulling another bottle out and putting it in the warmer. It was already dark out but the candles provided a nice atmosphere when she went over to start the CD player then asked me to dance. We danced for hours and made our way through the second bottle of blood. The next bottle was actual wine, that one we drank as we cuddled together and stargazed.

"Too bad we don't have a blanket because then I could make love to you under these stars," I purred then kissed her along her neck. She stood up then held out a hand for me then took me into the grove of trees. There was a small clearing in the middle of it that held a four-poster bed.

"I wasn't sure what all we might do but I wanted to be prepared," the brunette whispered shyly and it was my turn to take the lead.

I remembered what the dhampire had said earlier so flashed back to the platform and returned with the blindfold. After it was in place, I guided my mate to the bed then removed her dress, underwear and boots and pushed her back onto the bed. My clothes soon joined hers then spent an hour just lightly caressing her flesh, teasing her. When she started to whimper with pent up need, I relented. I covered the top of her body with my own then worked one of my hands between us and slid my fingers along her sex.

Bella moaned at the contact and bucked her hips. Our nipples brushed against each other as I thrust two fingers into her entrance and made love to her. Much like a fire, I stoked her climax and made it burn brighter and brighter before I let her explode. The intensity of the rest of her orgasms only increased from there. My tongue lapped up all of her sweet cum that hadn't soaked the sheets while her body shook with aftershocks from her final climax of the night. I kissed every inch of her body as I made my way back to her lips and removed the blindfold so that I could see her beautiful eyes. She wanted to reciprocate but I told her that I'd already cum a few times myself from grinding into her thigh.

We curled up in each other's arms and my little hellcat drifted off into a much-deserved sleep. Morning came sooner than I would've liked and Bella woke with the first rays of the sun. She initiated the morning sex this time and it ended with both of us sinking our teeth into the other and drinking. Eventually, the two of dressed then made our way back to the truck. Bella told me that some friends were going to clean up the mess so we had nothing to worry about. We wore matching smiles all the way home.


	12. Chapter 12

Spurs

Ch. 12: Hail to the Queen, Baby

JPOV

Rose and Baby Girl turned up from their date projecting love, contentment and smelling of sex, so I guessed it went well. My daughter had made a valid point about being old enough to make her own decisions and I was trying very hard not to go all parental on her. The desire to make up for all that lost time with her was tempered by the fact that Bella was more than capable at handling things on her own. Besides, there was no doubt in my mind that Rosalie would never hurt her. All that being said, now that we're all back in school I was about to go on a killing spree.

The student body hadn't taken having two openly lesbian couples attending their school well. Most of them were too scared shitless of my "twin" and Leah to mess with them and Angela acted shy then blended into the background. That left Bella to take the brunt of everything. My human parents raised me right and taught me never to raise my hand to a woman so I was more than willing to let my wife and daughter handle the Queen Bitches, Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley by themselves. Mike Newton and his little perverted crew were another story entirely.

When the bell rang for lunch, I was in serious need of relief and only blood or sex was going to take the edge off. Unfortunately, there wasn't any way that I was getting either which made me a very pissed off vampire when I headed for my family's usual table. Emmett, Leah, Angela, Rose and Alice were already there and I noticed Baby Girl was still in the lunch line. The snide comments some of the other people in line directed at her didn't appear to faze her. I'd just made it to the table when she paid for her food and headed our way only to be stopped by Newton.

"Hey babe, don't think its time to stop pretending to be a dyke and let me show you what a real man can do," the idiot with a death wish commented in a lame attempt at a husky tone. Rose was about to flip her shit and Em and Leah had to holder her in place.

"First of all Mikey, if I were into cock, y'all still wouldn't be my type even if ya could find that two-inches of dangling fury you're packin'. Second, as much as I'm all for tellin' my partner what to do, I'd hate to waste the effort of stroking your tiny ego by fakin' it. And last but certainly not least, its pretty clear that y'all and your little minions have never actually been with a woman; jackin' off while watchin' Anime doesn't count," Bella retorted loud enough for everyone in the cafeteria to hear then stepped around the idiot and continued on to the table amidst much laughter.

Mike turned a deep red and radiated murderous rage. He spun around and stalked after the dhampire and screamed, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BITCH."

I was about to step into the path of the fist he let fly when Bella turned around, caught it then twisted with enough force to break the bastard's wrist. Then she proceeded to slam him face first into the table and break his nose. I grabbed her by the waist to restrain her when she tried to go in for the kill. A couple of the fucker's ribs were broken when I accidentally kicked him while he was down as I moved my little girl out of the way. She glared at me at first then grinned when she noticed my proud smile.

A couple of the teachers that witnessed the altercation ran over then rushed Newton off to see the Nurse. I hadn't needed Peter's gift to know that there was going to be a visit to the Principle's Office in our immediate future. The summons came just before the start of our last classes of the day. Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us in Principle Johnson's office along with Mike, his parents and Chief Swan. The younger Newton sported a new cast on his broken wrist and medical tape across his nose. We were directed to take the only empty chairs in the room.

"I've called you all here to," Mr. Johnson started calmly.

"We know why we're all here. That dyke assaulted my son and I want her expelled and arrested," the older Newton interrupted while Carlisle and Esme went rigid at the use of the derogatory term.

"Actually, David, the reason why I called you here was to discuss whether or not your son should be expelled," the principle corrected in the same calm tone then held up a hand to prevent the other man from interrupting again and placed a folder on his desk.

Thomas Johnson was fair skinned with crystalline blue eyes and short cropped black hair. The well defined physique that could be detected under the suit he wore belied the academic administrator façade he affected. He made a production out of opening the folder then removed each piece of paper one at a time. Each page was laid out on the desk in a line facing us. When the last page was put into place, he spoke.

"Since the beginning of the school year, Michael has received thirty complaints from the faculty, staff and his fellow students. The majority of them all involve sexual harassment of one form or another. The others deal with harassment against Miss Whitlock in particular that can be considered a hate crime. I also have eye witness statements that your boy caused the incident that resulted in Isabella having to defend herself because he attacked first," he told Mike's parents gravely.

"My boy wouldn't be in any trouble if you hadn't let those amoral Jezebels into the school. It was bad enough when the Doctor moved here with his freaky kids but then he brought those lesbians here to corrupt our children," Mr. Newton countered and sounded like the moron he was.

"You truly believe that gays and lesbians seek to corrupt our children," Principal Johnson enquired in disbelief.

"Absolutely, this is a wholesome, God fearing community and if we let homosexuals into it, the town will be over run with faggots and dykes until there isn't a place for decent people to live," the fool admitted and my family had to suppress growls over his inanity.

"I see. It's obvious where your son gets his views from. I'm afraid that I have no choice but to expel Michael and have Chief Swan file all the necessary criminal charges against him. For the record, my husband – the Chief over there- and I were born and raised here. We've spent the majority of our lives here and I've yet to see the town over run as you feared," the school administrator commented then turned to Chief Swan and nodded.

BPOV

I was almost shocked when Mr. Johnson outted himself and his husband but the looks on all three of the Newton's faces was just too funny. Before Mike's dumbass father opened his mouth and inserted his foot again, I thought it was best to give the little pervert a chance.

"Mr. Johnson, I might have a better punishment in mind," I told the principal and everyone stared at me as I turned to Mike.

"I tell you what Mike, you can accept the punishment that was already stated or you can play me in a single hand of five card draw, winner takes all. If you win, Principal Johnson here will call an assembly and you can fuck me in front of all the other students to prove how much of a man you really are, and then you and your ignorant bigot of a father can run me, Rose, Leah and Angela out of town. If I win, the same assembly is called but you publicly apologize for everything ever said about me or my family before you blow Eric Yorkie and show everyone just how much of a little bitch you really are. Afterward, you and your family quietly get the fuck out of Dodge never to return," I offered in my sweetest voice.

"ISABELLA," Grandma Esme chided horrified.

"Miss Whitlock, that is highly inappropriate," Mr. Johnson added sternly.

"Deal, my uncle is "Dallas" Jim Hawks, one of the best poker players in the country, and he taught me everything I know about cards. I have a deck in my backpack," Newton replied with a sneer and I almost laughed.

P.T. Barnum was right, there really is a sucker born every minute. I wondered if I should have signs printed out saying, "This way to the Great Egress," so the fool could read them on his way out of town. My hand shot out palm up and reluctantly Mike placed the deck in my hand. A quick glance at the back of the top card revealed that it was a marked deck, not that that was going to be able to help him. After a quick shuffle I dealt the hand but kept my cards face down.

"Full house, Kings over Aces," the pervert crowed smugly and the look in his eyes showed he was imagining getting me on my back already.

"Damn, Newton, what kind of retard uses a marked deck but doesn't look to see what his opponent is holding," I asked dumbfounded then continued cheekily as I flipped my cards over, "Royal Flush in Diamonds. The next time y'all see Jimmy, tell 'im that Queenie says hi."

"You cheated," he accused hotly.

"I'm going to sue all of you," Mr. Newton seethed but any further conversation was silenced when Chief Swan whistled loudly.

"This is how it's going to be, young Mike needs to learn there are consequences for his actions. I bet that Tom will forego the expulsion if the boy issues a public apology. Once that's taken care of, Dave, you and your family have 48 hours to get out of my town. I'd suggest you move somewhere that your narrow minded views are acceptable because it's sure as hell not here. If you attempt any kind of legal action then I'll file those charges against Mike. Now, there are fifteen minutes left before classes end for the day. I'm sure Mrs. Cope will let your boy use the PA to issue his apology," the Chief stated coolly.

"I would be more than happy to assist with hiring a moving company," Grandpa Carlisle offered casually.

Mr. Newton read the writing on the wall and quietly agreed. Mike was marched out to Mrs. Cope by the Chief while Carlisle spoke to a moving company in Olympia and made arranged for a truck and crew to be at the Newton place in the morning. With the meeting concluded, we filtered back out to the cars. My father tapped me on the shoulder when we all reached the parking lot.

"Baby Girl, y'all remember what you said about only your mate being able to ground ya from sex? Well, I wouldn't be plannin' on gettin' any for a while," Daddy whispered and I turned around and found my extremely pissed off mate glaring at me. Needless to say, the drive from school was deathly quiet.

"I can't believe you actually made that asinine bet," Rose hissed after we finally made it home and I rushed upstairs then came back down with two sealed decks of cards.

"Sugah, there was no way I was goin' to lose," I told her then sat at the table and the entire family gathered around.

I made my mate examine each deck to verify they were brand new and cracked the seal on the first deck. Five minutes of shuffling later, I dealt out ten consecutive hands. Each time I ended up with a Royal Flush in Diamonds. Then I opened the second deck, mixed the two and shuffled them together for another five minutes. For the next hour I dealt hands and ended up with the same one.

"How'd ya do that," Uncle Peter demanded.

"I used my vampire senses to count the cards as I shuffled to guarantee the ones I wanted were in the right places before I dealt the hands," I explained then went on to help both of my uncles and my father learn the technique.

Rose was still mad at me so I followed her up to our room in order to have the illusion of privacy. She started to bitch me out but I'd chosen that moment to cowgirl up and crossed the short distance between us then crashed my lips into hers. The kiss was heated and the two of us fought for dominance. The battle ended in a draw because I had to stop in order to breath.

"I don't care if you are the Queen of Diamonds, you never should've made that bet," she said and I winced at the hurt in her tone.

"Y'all are right, Sugah, and I'm sorry; I just was pissed at the prick and wanted to teach 'im a lesson. For the record though, I might be the Queen of Diamonds but y'all are the Queen of my Heart," I drawled and laid on the Southern Charm thick.

"That was good, but you're still not getting any tonight. Tomorrow is another story because I doubt I could go for more than a night without ravaging my sexy cowgirl," she laughed and I accepted the punishment with a smile.

"Hail to the Queen, Baby," she continued then pulled me back to her lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**Spurs**

Ch. 13: Road trip from Hell

RPOV

After the Newton's quietly left town, things calmed down. Most of the folks in town gave my family a wide berth because they wanted to avoid being run out of town on rail. It was a nice change from the constant gawking and being the center of unwanted advances. Another good thing that happened was that without Mike around, Eric and Tyler came out as a gay couple. The two boys had become the focus of a lot of gossip from our fellow students until my mate stood in the middle of the cafeteria and yelled that she'd kick the shit out of anyone that kept talking about them. Both of them thanked her then apologized to all of us for their reprehensible behavior.

While things outside our home had become easier, life at the Cullen mansion was chaotic lately. Alice, Charlotte and Esme had been running around getting things ready for the trip to Deadwood; which was now being used as our first real "family" vacation. Usually, we went off in small groups, or alone, to get break from the stress that surrounded the family. Thanks to a freak week of sunny weather in Forks, we were leaving in the morning.

Bella rolled over in her sleep and was currently draped across me like a warm blanket. Ever since we'd come back from that date at the ranch, we'd been working on controlling her perception filter while "distracted." I was happy she had enough control now to keep it up during one orgasm then we needed to take a break for her to calm down. If I continued doing her without that break, the filter collapsed and the two of us had to deal with being teased. The dhampire's moist breath blew across my nipples and I fought to bite back a moan as they hardened. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to stop my folds from getting wet. There was nothing I could do without jostling my mate so I used all my willpower to suffer in silence. I was getting wetter by the second and my arousal started to make Bella's nostrils flare as she breathed.

I took an unnecessary breath when she shifted and the fingers of one of her hands brushed down my side. Bella's eyes slowly opened then she looked at me and I noticed they were glazed over with a combination of sleep and lust. My hips thrust into her hand after the nimble fingers found my sex. Her lips met mine in a loving kiss at the same time she started to gently stroke my clit. With a low moan, my eyes rolled into the back of head and I surrendered to the mounting pleasure. The brunette moved her lips and tongue down to worship my breast as she continued stroking. I'd just started to feel the familiar tightening in my stomach as my climax neared when our bedroom door burst open and a pussyblocking Pixie rushed in.

My mate's mother, the woman I'd happily called sister for over fifty years, pulled back the covers then yanked her daughter off of me and shoved her in the direction of our en suite.

"Damn it, Momma, I was kinda busy," Bella whined but Alice looked at her unrepentant.

"Don't you sass my, Baby Girl, it's not my fault you stayed up too late sexing up Rose and didn't get enough sleep. The two of you knew we were leaving today and if I'd let you continue your wake-up sex; we'd be late getting on the road. Now, get your little backside into the shower and there'll be clothes set out for you. Rose, put on a robe then you could use the en suite in the guest room. Move it, people, we're leaving in fifteen minutes," the tiny raven haired vampire stated then stood in the classic "Mom" pose until we complied.

"But, it's 3 in the morning," my mate and I both grumbled but did what we were told.

Ten minutes later, Bella and I were showered, dressed and down with the rest of the family in the living room. Esme suggested we get on the road so that the shapeshifter and two dhampires could go back to sleep. I asked what cars we were taken and Emmett pointed outside excitedly. Something about the way everybody else looked guilty had put me, Bella, Angela and Leah on edge. With an air of the condemned being led to the gallows, the four of us followed the others out. The sight that greeted us made me cringe in horror. A midnight black colored luxury tour bus with heavily tinted windows, like music stars used, was parked in the driveway; a horse trailer was hooked up to the back.

The nightmare hadn't ended with the fact that the entire family was going to be crammed into such a confined space for drive to South Dakota. No, Carlisle explained that my sister had seen perfect weather to so we could stop and do the tourist thing. Instead of driving straight to Deadwood, we were going to take the next five days "Discovering America." With a groan, we piled into the bus and I had to admit that it was impressive. Our resident sleepers made their way to the back where a large bed was enclosed in the only bedroom.

_I've got a bad feeling about this,_ I thought ruefully.

_*10 Hours Later*_

"Two billion bottles of beer on wall, two billion bottles of beer," Emmett sang happily in a childlike voice.

"I'm tellin' ya, Jazz, a woman that's a quadruple amputee would make the perfect lover. Think about it, she'd be able to fit into most carry-on luggage but more importantly, you could put her on your dick then spin her like a top or do other stunts," Peter explained sickly to my brother and I laughed when Alice, Charlotte and Esme proceeded to beat his ass. The twisted bastard was so clueless that he wore a _What did I do _expression. Then again, he was also the one that once told anyone that would listen that the perfect woman was two and a half feet tall with no teeth and a flat head so you had someplace to rest your beer while she gave you a blowjob.

"Please, Heavenly Father, grant me the strength to not kill my uncles," Bella muttered a prayer as she rubbed her temples.

I pulled my mate into my lap and tried to sooth her but it had the opposite effect. Her arousal spiked and Jasper accidentally amplified then projected that shit through the bus. Carlisle quickly found a truck stop to pull over in then pushed his wife into the bedroom. The rest of us rushed off the bus but not before we'd heard them going at it like a couple of rabid howler monkeys.

_*2 Days into the Trip*_

Emmett had been sulking for about an hour; he'd been banned from singing and Angela had destroyed his Xbox 360 and Nintendo Wii because he was yelling at some game while the three half mortals were sleeping and woke them up. So far, we'd been to Tombstone and a number of ghost towns. It was just after dark and we were almost at the Grand Canyon, Bells knew a spot we could park then go down a hidden trail to the bottom for some nighttime exploring without being seen.

Peter was behind the wheel and the second he parked, we all ran off the bus and followed my mate to the trail head. The desert of the canyon floor looked beautiful in the light of the full moon, and so did Bella. The family had gone its separate ways once we reached the bottom. My love looked like a Goddess in the diffused heavenly glow and I had the urge to take her right there. She must've had the same thought because her arms pulled me flush with her body then she went on to devour my lips. Lips still connected and hands roaming over each other's bodies, I tried to find a secluded alcove to have my way with the brunette beauty.

The two of us were so wrapped up in maintaining our kiss that when I found a suitable spot, we failed to realize that it was already occupied. Grunting and moaning brought us out of our own little world and we broke the kiss just long enough to see something disturbing; poor Char was being pounded into the ground by Emmett's jackhammer thrusts while Peter drilled into his ass. We fled before anymore of the scene was burned into our brains only to stumble across Leah, in wolf form, riding Ang. Our amorous mood successfully killed, we returned to the bus.

"I need to scrub those images from my brain with steel wool," my mate lamented as we dropped onto the couch.

"Let's watch Zombie Strippers, that might help," I offered and she quickly agreed.

_*Deadwood*_

It was midnight going into the fifth day of this torture fest when we finally reached the outskirts of our destination. Peter and Em still hadn't come out of the bedroom yet; yesterday, we'd stopped off at the Stanley Hotel and the Wonder Twins freaked out then ran into the bus to hide. My mother threatened the dumbass duo so they came out and now The entire family was going out to hunt but I doubted it would improve my mood. From the first day, I hadn't had any alone time with Bella and I was frustrated. The closer we'd gotten to our destination, the more the need to claim her had gotten worse.

I finished off the buffalo then rushed back to the bus because the others were still hunting and Bella had stayed behind because she wasn't thirsty. The lights were dimmed in the bus; my little vixen must've wanted to set the mood. I flashed into the tour bus but nobody was there, only a note with my name on it attached to a single yellow rose.

_Sugah,_

_I know y'all were hopin' to save a horse and ride your cowgirl but that's gonna have to wait. I'll see you tomorrow morning at The Queen of Diamonds. Be patient and I'll make it up to you._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I growled then made a silent promise that she wasn't going to be able to walk by the time I was done with her. There was nothing left to do but wait and try to keep myself distracted until the morning. I decided to watch a DVD and rummaged through Bella's big bag of movies and found a one called Razor Blade Smile; it was some low budget vampire flick and I thought it would be a laugh. Low budget had been an understatement but between the lesbian sex/feeding scene and the one where the main character, Lilith Silver, was getting thoroughly fucked by her business partner, I was more frustrated than before. My clit was throbbing so bad it hurt and I wondered if that's what blue balls felt like.

_Bella wasn't going to know what hit her,_ I vowed just as the others came back.

Around 8 a.m., we wandered into the lobby of the hotel and casino. There were a number of tables set up for people to register for the tournaments; one of which had been set aside for the "invited" players. Caius was already there handing over his bullet and a cashier's check. My father, brothers and Peter quickly followed suit. The five men were discussing the coming game when the room fell silent. The members of the Dead Man's Hand walked through the front doors one at a time. I kept my eyes glued to the door and hadn't really paid attention to what each of them looked like because I only had wanted to see my mate. Just when I thought that I'd die from the anticipation, the lustful whispers of all the humans heralded her arrival.

Bella walked in wearing skin tight leather hip-huggers, a matching vest with nothing underneath, cowboy boots with her trademark spurs, cowboy hat, black velvet choker with a cameo of crossed pistols, Sheriff's star belly button ring and a sexy smirk. She tossed her bullet to clerk at the table then posed for the obligatory reunion picture. Afterwards, the brunette promised to catch up with her brothers-in-arms later and moved over to the elevators. Her hips swayed hypnotically as she walked. My cell vibrated with an incoming text of her room number. I moved to the elevator at a fast human pace, but half way there I received a picture text of a naked Bella and I almost lost it. Surely, she realized that she'd been playing with fire?

The door to her suite was partially open and I kicked it closed behind me before I stalked to the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**Spurs**

Ch. 14: Bitch fight at Miss Kitty's Corral

BPOV

I figured that Rose was about to explode from all that pent up sexual frustration so I bowed out of Hostess duties for a little while then headed up to my room. Once I was naked in bed with a few toys laid out on the nightstand, I sent a text to my anxious mate. My hunch was correct because her eyes were pitch black with lust as she stalked into my bedroom. Those onyx orbs darted from my bare form to the nightstand then back.

"Round One needs to be a quickie because I need to be back downstairs in twenty minutes," I told her sadly with an apologetic smile.

At vampire speed, she stripped, grabbed the Nite Stick off the table – a 12 inch latex vibe that was covered with nodules and had a bullet vibrator in the tip and another at the base, and then thrust it into my throbbing core with a single thrust. While she devoured my lips, she set the tip vibe on high and the base one on low. She fucked me with the toy as she to assault the rest of my body with her lips and tongue. The two different speeds of the vibes kept me on edge without letting me have an orgasm; it was beyond torture and I soon was begging to cum. After ten minutes, she shut off both vibes then lashed my clit hard and fast with her tongue in time with her thrusts.

"ROSE," I screamed then my climax intensified when she slid up my body and bit into her mark then drank.

My bones felt like jello so guided her to sit on my face. The blonde goddess screamed my name as I tore her pussy up until she came all over my face. We cuddled for a couple of minutes then I flashed to the en suite to clean up before putting my outfit back on and headed back down to the lobby. Rose grumbled about not being done yet but was dressed and at my side for the elevator ride down. I felt bad about not having more time then I noticed she'd changed into a denim skirt. I nibbled on her neck as my hand ghosted up her thigh then finger fucked her at vampire speed until her sweet nectar coated my hand. I started to put that hand into my mouth when she stopped me; I almost came as she licked it clean herself. By the time the elevator doors opened, the two of us had straightened up and headed back toward the others like nothing had happened.

EsPOV

I heard Emmett snicker when Rosalie rejoined because she looked happier and smelled of sex. Of course that drew the attention the rest of the family and Peter joined him as he mocked his sister. Before I was able to give both of them the scolding they deserved, Jasper beat me to the punch. A few seconds of his Major mode was all it took before they knocked it off. Mating was a lot like the Change; the first year was dominated by the need to constantly claim your mate. My eldest adopted daughter had finally found her Soul Mate and I wasn't about to let her siblings or anyone else tease her for it.

Bella had explained to us that the festival actually had three separate parts, for the humans. The first was the registration for the poker tournaments and the tournaments themselves. Then there was the crafts show and re-enactments and the historical replica of the original town. Finally, there was Dead Man's Hand tournament. For the supernaturals, there was a secret part when the replica town was closed to the public for the night when they had their fun. My granddaughter played the gracious hostess and greeted everyone that registered, personally.

While she was busy with that, the rest of the family wandered over to check out the fair. Jasper took the lead and acted as sort of a tour guide for those of us that hadn't been around during the Wild West and gave us interesting facts about life back then. The people hired to play re-enactors filled in any gaps he missed since the former soldier had still been in Maria's evil clutches at the time. My pixie like daughter dragged the entire family into a costume shop then tried to get us to dress in period clothes. We refused but at some point she slipped away from the group and I had a feeling that she secretly bought us all outfits. After a couple of hours, we made our way back to the hotel to relax because we would come back after dark.

By the time we reached the hotel, registration was over and the poker tournaments had started. All the men drifted over to watch the humans and a couple of supernaturals play. Feeling neglected by our mates, I gathered the girls to me and we went in search of my granddaughter. Bella was at the front desk discussing something with the manager. She finished up quickly then came over and told us she was treating us some spa time. We spent the remainder of the afternoon being pampered, which included full body massages. Normally, we wouldn't have been able to indulge in such a decadent pleasure because our rock hard skin would've shocked the humans. Fortunately, the dhampire kept a couple of vampires and shifters on staff just for her supernatural guests.

Larz was a Nordic god of a vampire with magical hands. His long brown hair, full beard and ruggedly chiseled body cut the perfect image of the Viking warrior he'd been in his human life. He was very thorough in his ministrations and by the end I was both completely relaxed and horny. Alice was in the same boat after the talented Scandinavian finished with her; from the peaceful expressions and the heavy scent of their mixed arousals, so were the rest of the girls.

Our little clutch of hens got dressed then we rushed at a respectable human pace back to our mates. It was time for them to be dragged up to the rooms so that business could be taken care of.

APOV

"JAAAAAASPERRR," I screamed as the massive orgasm rocked my body. I collapsed onto his chest totally sated, every itch scratched. My mate looked a little worse for wear but the session with Larz had made more limber than I'd been in years and I did some things to Jazzy that I hadn't done since we'd first gotten together. From the expression on his face, he'd forgotten how flexible I could be and what I was able to do with it.

"Damn, darlin', I might need to start flying Larz out to the house just so you can keep up those massage sessions," my sexy soldier drawled lazily as his fingers traced light patterns up and down my back.

Jasper was a jealous and possessive bastard and I'd been shocked when he hadn't gone all Major when he smelled the other vampire on me. He told me that Baby Girl had explained everything to the boys and at first he'd been jealous until Bella mentioned that he was gay. Hell, even if the other vampire had been straight, Jazz would've insisted on the continued sessions as long as he got freaky contortionist sex out of them. We had a quickie in the shower while we cleaned up then got dressed and met the others in front of the hotel. Baby Girl was still in that leather outfit from this morning, only with a gun belt. The rest of the family, except for Leah, was dressed in casual clothes. The shifter was decked out in a long buckskin dress that had lovely beadwork decorating it, matching moccasin boots and her long dark hair hung in a large braid down her back.

Vampires, weres and shifters of all kinds roamed around the historic Deadwood. Athenadora and Caius joined us as Bells led us into one of the saloons. We'd hardly made it through the front doors when a large man that smelled like arid desert and fur rushed at Bella. He wore a beat up duster and a flat leather cowboy hat with a crocodile skin hat band.

"Queenie, I haven't seen you since that tiff in that bar in Perth," he laughed and swung her around. His Aussie accent made several women swoon.

"Mac, glad you could make it," the brunette girl laughed back in response. Unfortunately, she missed the dark look on her mate over the Perth thing.

"What happened in Perth," Emmett and Peter both asked and I wanted to smack the both of them.

"Chook, here, and I had met up at a poker tournament in Sydney and decided to go walkabout after it was over. We walked in to the hole-in-the-wall place and a few local wankers were havin' a friendly game. One of them mentioned the recent tourney and said some crap about shielas havin' no business playing poker. Chook took personal like and told the fucker to put his money where his mouth was. She ended up taking the buggers for 3 large and, of course, the bastard accused her of cheatin'.

"Queenie lays into 'em and says something about 'em not crying because she was better at cards, drinking and pleasing women than they were. The bar suddenly goes real quiet like, one of the blokes throws another thousand pounds on the table then calls for Bunny. It was like that scene in Jurassic Park, I was about to take a drink of my beer – and before any of you buggers ask, Foster's is Australian for horse piss not beer – when I felt the vibrations from the floor and the amber liquid rippled. I turned around and about fell off my stool because Bunny turned out to be a 900 lbs. Samoan gal. Godzilla's understudy lifts up her circus tent and without missing a beat, chook homes in on her cunny like one of those bomb seekin' dolphins. Ten seconds later, the rafters are shakin' from Shamu's screams of pleasure. Next thing I know is that chook was poppin' up for air, covered in the beast's ambergris and tryin' not to get sick from the smell. She scoops up the cash and we leave the bar with a pocket full of money and a case of scotch so Queenie can wash away the taste of all that blubber," Mac recounted with a toothy grin and Baby Girl shrugged as if to say, _Yeah, I did it._

Bella introduced Thomas Mackenzie Frazier, a weredingo, to us. Rose wasn't looking too happy at their closeness and Mac paused then looked between the two women.

"Bloody hell, you're mated," he said loudly and everyone in the saloon looked in our direction. Mac congratulated the pair then looked away wistfully. Rose tensed and narrowed her gaze at him.

"Larz is single, he got tired of dating and flings. He's been drooling over your picture in my office for years. You might just get lucky, big guy," my daughter commented rather unsubtly.

"I don't know… my number came up in the lottery and that's a lot for a potential mate to put up with," Mac replied with a hint of sadness.

"No shit, congratulations, is she with you," Baby Girl squealed and hugged the were while the rest of us looked confused.

"My kind and the Were-Tasmanian tigers were almost hunted into extinction. About forty years ago, the elders of both groups held a gatherin' and decided on the best way save our races was through a breeding program. Males and females put their names into separate pot then once a year; three names are drawn from each pot. Because there are fewer women, blank lots are thrown in to represent humans. The men's names are drawn first and they are matched to the ones drawn from the women's pot. My name was the first one to come up this year on the male side," Mac clarified for us.

"What happens when a blank tile comes up," Jasper wondered and our father nodded his head because it was a good question.

"Our leaders continually seek out human women that are willing to be surrogates. When a blank tile is drawn, they work their way down the list of surrogates. I ended up with a human, Jeri. She is using the fee for her services so that she can go to university to become a wildlife conservationist," the Aussie beamed in response.

"Does she know about you," Carlisle asked concerned and Caius looked interested in the answer as well.

"Yes, she was raised to be open-minded and has always believed in the supernatural. As far as she's concerned, vampires and everything are part of the natural order and should be protected like any other creature," he explained and the Volturi king seemed satisfied. It'd been rumored for years that the Italian coven sought out allies to help with damage control when human science made it impossible to hide anymore.

My father offered to examine the pregnant girl in the morning, which the were was more than happy to accept. Then Bells told him that he needed to take a chance because Larz might surprise him. Mac left with a smile and I had a fuzzy vision that the vampire and the weredingo were Soul Mates. The boys gradually drifted over to the tables were card games of various kinds were starting up. There was one table near the bar that few people looked interested in where a game called Faro had been set up. Esme went over to see what it was about and became quickly addicted to the game. Leah joined Baby Girl and the boys so the rest of us settled at a table and ordered a round of drinks.

"MISS KITTY'S IS OPEN FOR BUSINESS," a melodic woman's voice called out from the second floor and several men cheered.

At vampire speed, a number of forms blurred down into the main room and solidified into twelve vampires dressed like saloon gals. The undead women oozed lust and it wasn't hard to figure out that each of them was a Succubus. Four of them were well known my family; "Miss Kitty" ended up being Tanya Denali and her sisters were by her side along with Heidi of the Volturi. The Succubi mingled with the crowd and every once in a while, one would disappear upstairs with a "friend." Heidi whispered something into Bella's ear then came over and congratulated Rose. The two blondes swapped stories about the lover they had in common and the Volturi fisher offered some tips on things to try.

Not wanting to hear anymore about my daughter's sex life than I absolutely had to, I chose that moment to wander over watch the poker games. Angela had the same idea. What started out as a pleasant evening turned nasty in the blink of an eye. Tanya's skanky ass was pawing my man at the same time Kate and Irina were all over Carlisle and Leah. Mine and Ang's growls alerted my mother and she was next to us in a blink ready to go berserk on some ho's.

"You don't scare me, Alice. It's time Jasper knew how a real woman could satisfy him," the strawberry blonde Succubus stated dismissively. _It's on like Donkey Kong, bitch,_ I thought before I attacked along with Esme and Angela.

Within minutes, the saloon was trashed and three fucked up Denali sisters cowered at our feet. I reached down and closed a petite hand around Tanya's throat and lifted her off the ground just enough to see eye to eye.

"I'm Alice Fucking Whitlock, that's Angela Fucking Whitlock and Esme Fucking Cullen, the next time you so much as look at our men funny you'll be nothing but ash in the wind. Understand," I hissed then we climbed into our mate's laps and marked them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Spurs**

Ch. 15: Supernatural Parrot Heads?

BPOV

I watched the confrontation between the Skank Sisters and Momma, Grandma and Ang play out; it wasn't shocking to me that it was over before it ever really began and my family came out on top. The lustful looks in Daddy and Gramps eyes because their mates went all possessive made me cringe. There were just some things a child never wanted to know or even imagine. Thankfully, there was pressing business that needed my attention and provided the necessary distraction from unwanted thoughts. This hadn't been the first incident that the Denali girls had caused in the past but it sure is hell was going to be there last.

"Tanya, I warned y'all before that I wasn't goin' to tolerate any more incidents. Y'all are banned from the Deadwood celebrations for the next two hundred years. Afteh that time, yer welcome back but if you ladies cause anotheh ruckus then I'll ban y'all for life," I decreed and noticed my accent was more pronounced than normal.

I nodded to a couple of the boys I knew weren't susceptible to the Succubi's charms to execute my directive. A few minutes later, what little mess had been created was cleaned up and I needed to get things back on an even keel. My female relations were currently nuzzling the necks of their respective mates while they were curled up in their men's laps. The rest of the crowd was tensely silent like they waited for the other shoe to drop. If it was going to happen it would've been as my boys dragged the three Denali sisters out of the saloon a few minutes later. Rose and Heidi had come over just as I made a choice and stepped onto the small stage. One of the House Band handed me an acoustic guitar and the rest of the band came back on stage then waited. With a smirk, I started to strum the instrument then started to sing.

_There's a Cowboy in the Jungle_

_And he looks so out of place;_

_with his shrimp skin books_

_and his cheap charutes_

_and his skin as white as paste._

I finished up with Cowboy in the Jungle and then continued on with some more of the Jimmy Buffett classic catalogue. The next half hour was spent breezing through renditions of Tampico Trauma, Havana Daydreamin', Son of a Sailor, Banana Republics, and then I transitioned to one of his later songs – Treetop Flyer before I went for the coup de gras. From the time I'd started singing, the crowd had joined in; I'd learned a long time ago that most supernatural creatures were closet Parrot Heads. My eyes locked seductively on Rose's as I played the notorious intro then sang my final song for the evening.

_I really do appreciate_

_the fact your sittin' here._

_Your voice sounds so wonderful_

_but your face don't look to clear._

_So barmaid bring a pitcher,_

_another round of brew_

_and honey why don't we get_

_drunk and screw._

By the time I'd finished the entire song, most of the couples present had rushed back to their rooms and the remaining Succubi were doin' a boomin' business. The second I'd returned the guitar to its rightful owner, my mate threw me over her shoulder then ran just a little faster than a normal human all the way back to our room. My back hit the bed and the blonde vampire very slowly peeled me out of my clothes. She stopped just long enough to kiss and lick each inch of bare flesh exposed until I dripped, ached and whimpered for her. Her eyes kept darkening until they were completely onyx by the time I was naked and the scent of both of our arousals were thick in the air.

"This won't be quick and plan on enjoying her body slowly so you won't be getting any sleep tonight," Rose purred seductively in my ear.

True to her word, she worked me until well after sunup without a break. Whenever she sensed that I was close climax, she pulled back then slowed down even more and concentrated on another part of my body. No matter how much I bucked my hips or begged for release, but my mate kept her torturous pace. To add to the blissful torment, Rose ground into me and rode each of my thighs to several orgasms. The alarm clock went off but the blonde bombshell just hit the snooze button then kept on going. She'd become my own personal Energizer Bunny; Rose just kept going and going and going. It was only after my throat had gone raw from my frustrated moans that she granted me release.

"ROOOOSE," I let out hoarsely when the massive orgasm exploded through my body. My muscles spasmed out of control and the pleasure of my climax was tempered with hint of pain. Even after the shaking stopped, I wasn't able to move because none of my muscles responded to my mental control. Rosalie started to panic and was about to rush off to get Carlisle when my inner beast took control. Miraculously, my arm shot out and latched onto my mate then pulled her to me. When one of her naked breasts was within range, I struck and latched onto it. My teeth pierced the skin around her nipple and I sucked her venom ravenously. The blonde moaned in ecstasy as I worked her tit like there was no tomorrow. The Beast had total control and flipped our entwined bodies so Rose was beneath me. My knee slipped between her thighs and ground into her clit while I rode her thigh until we both crashed over the edge.

My alter ego slipped back into the deep recesses of my subconscious and I released my lover's breast and collapsed on her. The two of us lay entwined and drenched in my sweat and basked in the afterglow. Momma ruined the moment by banging on the door.

**AN: Well, this story is winding to a close; there are maybe two or three chapters left. I know how it will end so I may just push through and finish it. Either way, the next update will be tomorrow. Once this story is complete, I might try to finish Falco di Signora. I've been issued another challenge; a Twilight/Sci-fi movie or tv show crossover that either hasn't been done or hardly ever done. Doctor Who and Torchwood are off limits. Other than that, no word or chapter limits have been set. If you have any suggestions let me know but I will ****never**** do a crossover with the re-imagined BSG or Caprica. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Spurs**

_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this story._

**AN1: Since I forgot in the last chapter, all the songs belong to Jimmy Buffett in case you hadn't guessed.**

Ch. 16: Luck of the Draw

RPOV

Yesterday, Alice had interrupted what had started out to be a very good morning. Reluctantly, the two of us rolled out of bed, shared a shower while the demented pixie tapped her foot next to our bed. Bella rushed through her part of the shower because she needed to get downstairs for the tournament. I stayed under the hot spray until the water took on an arctic chill. The tiny terror was still tapping her foot impatiently when I came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. I figured she just wanted to dress me but before I said anything, she glared at me.

"Just what the hell were you thinking of when you tortured Baby Girl like that. She might be half vampire and can handle just about anything you can dish out, she's still half human. That stunt you pulled could've seriously hurt her. You saw how difficult it was for her to so much as move this morning. Not to mention the fact that the poor girl is going to be horse and going to have difficulty speaking or swallowing for the next day and a half," Alice chided and I felt like a total bitch over what I'd done. Of course my sister was right, if Bells hadn't sucked down about a quarter of the venom in my body, there's no telling how bad off she'd have still been.

The petite raven haired vampire noticed my ashamed expression and stopped what had been the start of a massive tirade. Instead, she switched gears and motioned to the jet black garment bag that was laid on the bed. Alice explained that, outside of my mate, we girls were going to be wearing Saloon girl outfits for the duration of our stay. The one that I found inside the bag was a deep emerald green. With a sigh, I agreed to meet the rest of the family downstairs after I got dressed.

Everyone but me was latched onto their mates as we watched to two human poker tournaments. Bells was busy monitoring the proceedings but every once in a while I noticed that she kept down cupfuls of hot tea with honey to sooth her throat which made me wince and feel guilty. All in all, watching the various games was very interesting. Noticing tells and seeing how the different players' strategies played out actually made me want to learn more about the game and improved my virtually non-existent poker skills. The same thing seemed to be happening with my father and brothers as well. It wasn't long before we all figured which two players would win their respective tournaments.

Now we were crowded around a table in the saloon where Tanya and her sisters were handed their asses as the main event was taking place. The two humans that won the other events were knocked out within the first five hands. All that was left at the table were the supernatural players. The next one to be taken out was Mac; he was watching the rest of the game from the table next to ours with a very enamored Larz and a pregnant human girl. After the Aussie, the losers were as follows; Emmett, Lee, Le Mat, Quantrill, Wild Bill, Peter, Jasper and Caius. That meant that only the dealer, Bella, Carlisle and Doc Holiday were left at the table.

The tension in the room ratcheted up as the three remaining players spent an entire day going back and forth without any chance of a clear winner in the near future. There were several times when my father made amateur mistakes by each time the dhampire managed to keep Holiday from pressing the advantage. Eventually, Carlisle made one mistake too many and Bella wasn't able to save him. He accepted his loss gracefully then came over to sit with us. Once the head of our family was out of the way, the game kicked into high gear. Chuckles from the table that held the other members of The Dead Man's Hand drew my attention. At my confused expression, Wild Bill explained that Bella and Holiday were the biggest competitors of the group.

When it looked as though the game was going to go on for days, I took matters into my own hands. I ordered a shot of tequila from a waitress then excused myself for a moment and flashed upstairs. From my vantage point on the walkway, I had a clear view of the game table and Bella could see me but nobody else could. Without any trace of guilt at what I was about to do, I caught her eye then distracted her by playing with myself. My mate last the last few hands and ultimately the tournament but she looked too stunned to care. I straightened myself up then flashed back down to the table my family waited. Just as I sat down, the waitress handed me my shot then faded back into the crowd. Without looking, I knocked it back like a pro and nearly choked on something metallic that was in the glass. I spit it out and realized it was a bullet with my name etched into it along with a hex.

The others gaped at me when I started to choke then grew alarmed with they noticed the bullet in my hand. Bella went ballistic after she noticed the deadly item when she reached us. The room erupted into cries of outrage and I tried to find the waitress but instead found Gabe as he leaned against the bar.

"Midnight," the religious freak mouthed then flashed out of the saloon.

Things calmed down and I dragged the brunette girl back to our hotel. There were still about six hours left until the duel and I wanted to relax as I prepared myself. My entire family was upset but none more so than Bella. We left the others and locked ourselves in our hotel room. I ignored the other woman as I rummaged through the luggage and found my gun belt and one of the dhampire's Le Mat's. Next, I set aside a pair of jeans, boots and a fitted Hunter green western shirt. The brunette had stood by mutely as I'd done this but came to life after everything was set out. Too many emotions and thoughts were reflected in her eyes and trying to verbalize them rendered her speechless. In this case, words weren't needed because I understood perfectly.

Bella launched herself into my arms and kissed me with desperate passion. When she broke the kiss, she led me into the bathroom where she stripped me and turned on a hot shower. For a half hour, my mate washed my hair and every inch of my body. After the shower, she toweled me dry and escorted me back into the room. Gently, I was pushed back onto the bed and I lost myself as Bella made love to me. The brunette had taken her time as she worshipped my body and showed me how much she truly loved me. During the last couple of hours, we just lay in each other's arms while we whispered sweet nothings.

At a quarter 'til midnight, I gave the dhampire one last kiss then we got out of bed and quickly dressed; we arrived at the replica of Deadwood with minutes to spare and found the faux town packed with supernatural spectators. Gabe waited in the middle of dirt track that comprised the only road through town. There had been a steady thrum of murmurs as we approached but it ended as soon as the first person noticed us. Bella glared at the other gunfighter as she joined our family on the sidelines. I stopped fifteen feet away from my opponent and I wouldn't have been surprised if the soundtrack from some Spaghetti Western started to play. The former Avenging Angel and I stared at each other for the length of several breaths. Four things happened at the same time; Gabe's eye twitched, there were three cracks from behind me, pain exploded through me as three slugs hit my back, I dropped to my knees and Bella screamed my name.

My eyes had shut automatically from the pain and fire in my back. Miraculously, I managed not to pitch forward after my knees hit the ground. Through the haze my injuries caused, a small portion of my mind realized that I hadn't died because the rounds in my back had come from a modified weapon of some kind. I forced my eyes opened just as the cheating prick reached for his gun. All I wanted to do was lay down and heal in the arms of my mate but I pushed that desire to the back of my mind and went for my own gun. There was no way this fucker was going to end my existence.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as we both tried to free our pistols first and get a shot off. I'd always known that Luck, like Fate, was a fickle bitch and it looked like she just turned her back on Gabe. I was a fraction of a second faster on my draw than the gunslinger and pulled the trigger at the same instant his gun aimed. My shot had been wild but the bullet shattered the bastard's kneecap; not that it mattered because the magic of the gun made any hit fatal. My grip went slack and the gun dropped out of my hand as I fell face first. Bella was in front of me before I face planted into the ground. There were hands on my back and I was vaguely aware of my shirt being ripped off. Carlisle had brought a small medical bag with him and he went to work getting the slugs out of my back.

Despite how fast he worked, I screamed in pain and my lover cooed soothingly in my ear. After what felt like an eternity but was probably only a couple of minutes, the bullets had been removed and the wounds sealed but I remembered from what Bella had told us about dueling that it was going to be a few days before I was fully recovered. I was gently rolled over and somebody pressed a cup of blood to my lips. Weakly, I drank it then Jasper broke from the crowd and focused the full force of his gift on me. My brother hit me with a fuck ton of lethargy and I let the darkness blanket me.

The last thing I felt before the nothingness closed over me was Bella's lips pressed against my forehead.

BPOV

For three long and emotionally draining days, I lay in bed with Rose clutched tightly in my arms while I waited for her to heal. Every couple of hours a different member of our family came into our room with blood for my mate. The blonde had just finished her latest cup of blood and snuggled closer into my body. I knew she was fully healed but I was still reluctant to let her go. She turned her head just enough to look up at me over her shoulder.

"Baby, I really need to get up and take a bath and get out of this room," she pleaded and gave me a look she had to have learned from Momma. I was helpless against it but the smirk that appeared when she read my acquiescence in my eyes died when I hopped out of the bed then carried her bridal style into the bathroom.

Rose glared at me when I plunked her down on the bathroom counter then filled the tub with hot water and added lavender scented bubbles. Her eyes softened when I stripped her then placed her into the tub and settled in behind her. I rested her smooth back against me front and kissed the top of her head. The two of us lost ourselves in the love and sensuality of the moment. For that moment, everything was perfect; there was just her and I and nothing else existed. The blonde vampire turned around so she able to see me.

"After those bullets hit me in the back, I thought I was dead and I realized for the first time that being immortal doesn't mean one has eternity to look forward to. I love you too much to waste whatever time we've got together. Isabella Marie Whitlock, will you marry me," she proposed and my answer was as automatic as it was a no-brainer.

"Yes," I replied then kissed her lips tenderly. The perfection of the moment passed when our enhanced hearing picked up Momma's squeals of joy and her frantic explanation to the others. It wasn't going to be long before they'd want to congratulate us, so we ended our bath time long before either of us was ready. We dried off then dressed in yoga pants and matching tank tops then made our way to where the others were gathered in Grandma and Grandpa's room.

"CONGRATULATIONS," they all yelled as we entered. Rose and I shared a look that said _we've got way too much family._ We both just shrugged because we wouldn't have had it any other way.

The rest of the morning was spent switching between packing up our stuff in the RV and going over wedding plans with the female relations. After a while, I just tuned the gibbering women out and curled up in my chair and drifted off to sleep. The only thought in my head was how thankful I was that Grandpa was driving straight back to Forks because I really needed a vacation from my supposed vacation.

**AN2: The next chapter – Bella and Rose's wedding.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Spurs**

_Disclaimer: I may've shot the Sheriff, but I still don't own Twilight._

Ch. 17: Bridezillas, Shetland Cuntpires and the Wild Bunch

EPOV (Esme)

It was one of those rare sunny days in Forks and the majority of the family was arranged around the living room while Rose and Alice jabbered a mile a minute about everyone's part in my eldest daughter's wedding and all of the things that still needed to be done. The only notable absentees were Bella – the other bride, Angela and Leah. Those three had opted to go to school. When I asked my granddaughter if she wanted to stay, the dhampire cringed and shook her head violently.

"I need a break from Bridezilla and Mommazilla for a few hours," Bella leaned in and whispered in my ears before she rushed out of the house as though she were fleeing from something horrific.

My heart went out to the retreating "younger" woman; from the second our family had climbed aboard the tour bus for the drive back from Deadwood, the two vampires in question – Rosalie and Alice – had been a nightmare to deal with. During the two short weeks that the family had been home, those two had become demanding and unbearable. The only mystery left over from our trip was the identity of the scumbag that had shot our Rose in the back during her duel. Dr. Le Mat and the rest of his motley crew promised the call us as soon as they found anything out.

"Okay, now that we've got our game plan for the day in order, Esme and Char will come with us to Seattle to hit the bridal shops while the rest of you go about your assigned tasks," Alice trilled and snapped me out of my musings. The boys grumbled their reluctant assent while Charlotte and I suppressed the urge to groan. One of the stops we were going to make in the city was to a dress shop because the two insane vampires had changed the theme of the wedding and needed to change the wedding dress… again.

LPOV

Ang, Bella and I needed to get out of the house before the demented duo found something wedding related for all of us to do. We were supposed to be going to school but as it was a sunny day, nobody at the school expected to see any member of the family today. In actuality, I had something special planned for my mate and her cousin was dropping us off before she went on to Olympia to hit up a Borders. I was extremely nervous but, like my companions, it was taking all of my effort not to make any concrete decisions so Alice didn't get any visions of us playing hooky to give in to the feeling.

The brunette half-breed got closer to our destination; I tied a blindfold over Angela's eyes so she wouldn't see. Bella stopped the truck just long enough for the two of us to get out before she took off again. Several loud whooshes caught my mate's attention and she tilted her head and scrunched her brow as she tried to figure out what it was. I led her through a squat building and onto large concrete pad behind it. I knew her sense of smell would've picked up the scent of gas so I removed the blindfold.

Angela blinked for a few seconds then her eyes focused on the hot air balloon that was ready for take off in front of us. My love's eyes went wide and a huge grin appeared on her face as she bounced up and down excitedly. We climbed into the balloon and within minutes where riding the wind current. The ride was only going to last for an hour so after we enjoyed the scenery for a bit, I put phase two of my plan into action. My mate caught the movement as I knelt before her and held out a small open jewelry box.

"Ang, I can't imagine my future without you in it, please be my wife," I asked as I stared into her intoxicating eyes.

"YES," she yelled as tears of happiness flowed from her eyes. Then I watched in horror as those bewitching orbs started to take on a maniacal gleam. Then she started speaking at hyperspeed, "…"

_I think I've created a monster; Angela's gone over to the Dark Side_ I thought as the dhampire ordered our pilot to land the balloon at the same time she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Darth Pixie's number. I cursed my preternatural sense of hearing as the squeals from the other end of the line, along with my mate's, threatened to make me permanently deaf. Apparently, the Sith Ladies agreed to pick us up because Ang pointed imperiously at the ground in a silent demand to land at once. The Evil One and her Stormtroopers were waiting for us the second the basket touched the ground. Cold hands pulled me out of the balloon and dragged off to an idling car. I tried to escape but my fiancé placed her hands on either side of my face then forced me to look at her as she worked evil Jedi voodoo on me.

"Don't you want me to be happy," Angela purred and my will crumbled to dust. I stopped resisting then silently prayed that Bella wouldn't kill me because I had feeling that a lavish double wedding was in our future.

BPOV

I was sitting in the café at Borders, a venti hot chocolate with whipped cream and a shot of caramel on the table in front of me, with my copy of the newest Southern Vampire Mysteries novel and wondered how much more convoluted the series plotline could get. Seriously, adding fairies and making Sookie a quarter-fairy caused me to seriously doubt the author's sanity. As I was about to take a drink, my cell phone started to play the Kenny Rogers' tune The Gambler. The book was tossed onto the table as I pulled out my phone and hit talk.

"Who," was all I said to the person on the other end of the call.

"We were right, the coward was Manny," Hickock's reply confirmed the identity of the bastard that'd shot my mate in the back. I'd thought the scent had been familiar but I hadn't wanted to tell the family until we knew for sure.

Manuel Ortiz was a little weasel that acted as a scout for Maria's army. The fact that the fucker had shown up at Deadwood meant that Gabe had gotten in touch with his sire for help. The Shetland Cuntpire should've known better because sending one of her minions north of the Mexican border was an act of war. The stupid bitch had thrown down the Gauntlet and now it was time for The Dead Man's Hand to finish her off once and for all.

"I'll meet y'all in TJ," I commented then ended the call. My reading time had just been cut short so I put the novel back into the bag and picked up my drink as I headed out of the store.

Luck was with me because nobody was home when I got there. I flashed up to my room and changed then grabbed a spare outfit, my duster, saddle bags, bedroll and gun belt. With one last glance at the space I shared with the love my existence; I made my way out to the barn. An hour later, I was atop my horse and on the trail. Daddy, Uncle Peter and Uncle Emmett stepped out of the shadows when I'd made camp for the night. Each one was dressed like an extra from Young Guns.

"You didn't think you were going to leave us out of hunting down the asshat that shot Rose," Emmett questioned me as they all sat down near the fire.

"Yeah, darlin'," Peter added smugly.

Daddy was going to throw in his two scents but his cell started to blast Love Will Keep Us Together and I wanted to gag. Reluctantly, he answered the call and we could all hear Momma going off on him. Halfway through the tirade, he "accidentally" crushed his phone. We all breathed a sigh of relief when my phone buzzed with an incoming text message. The message from Rose wished us luck then informed me I wasn't going to be getting any until after the wedding. The boys laughed at my horrified expression then my biological relations realized that they were probably subjected to the same punishment when we got back.

"Well, I need to get some shut eye," I mumbled then wondered how The Dead Man's Hand was going to feel about becoming the Wild Bunch.


	18. Chapter 18

**Spurs**

Ch. 18: Da da da daaaa, whah whah whaaaaaah

APOV (Aro)

The sun glared down brightly and baked the earth as it made the air too stifling to breathe. Well it would have been too stifling to breathe if there had been any humans around. My brothers and I, along with our wives and the majority of the Volturi Guard were seated in canvas Director's style chairs along a ledge that overlooked a canyon. There was no fear of being discovered by any of the vampires below us; two days ago, Carlisle informed us that Bella along with a few members of their family and The Dead Man's hand were going after Maria which lead Caius to call the dhampire to confirm the news.

"Yer damn straight we're goin' after the midget megalomaniac. The bitch had one of her flunkies shoot my mate and I'm done dickin' around with her. We should've takin' the bitch out the last time she was dumb enough to cross the Rio Grande," had been the young firebrand's answer to my brother's question. She had called back a day later and invited us to Mexico to enjoy the show then provided the GPS coordinates, not that we needed them with Dimitri around.

A hush fell over my family and I noticed that it was noon when I looked at my watch. The show was about to start…

MPOV (Maria)

The newborns had been getting restless because they hadn't fed in a few days so I stepped out of my tent and was about to order one of my older soldiers to start loading them into the vans when I caught movement from the mouth of the canyon. My eyes snapped fully in that direction and I noticed that half-breed bitch that Gabe had pined over walking at a human pace toward my camp with a smug smile on her face. Just before I was able to shout out the order to attack her, the bitch disappeared. I blinked in surprise then just to the left of where she'd been my Major flashed into existence but winked out of it a fraction of a second later.

Others noticed the movement as more enemies flashed in and out of our sight; my Captain, that pathetic excuse of a vampire that acted like a doctor, one of his sons and the other members of The Dead Man's Hand. A shimmer drew my attention to the lip of the canyon above us and I saw the Volturi sitting along the edge with looks of excitement. That bastard, Aro, had the nerve to smile then wave down at me before they all vanished. Just a split second before bullets started to fly, I remembered that Gabe had once said that that Bella girl had had an interesting gift but I never believed it would be something noteworthy. It was obvious to me that she was behind the invisibility.

"Kill the dhampire bitch the next time she shows herself," I screamed as Le Matt's toys decimated their first victims.

JPOV 

I stepped back just enough from the battle then made a quick assessment of everything up to that point. From the start, I'd been impressed how my Baby Girl used her full gift in such a tactical way. Between her jackin' with senses of my cunt of a Sire's army and my manipulatin' their emotions, the poor bastards were practically beat already. The first fifteen minutes of the fight was spent mowing down newborns in a hail of gunfire, interspersed with half-second intervals of peace while we reloaded. Bella and her crew worked with a ruthless efficiency that both me and Peter could respect but it was Emmett that proved to be the biggest shock so far.

Before today, the overgrown ape usually fought just like a newborn; a full on frontal assault that relied heavily on instinct and strength without subtly or tactics of any kind. As soon as the fight started, you could tell that he wasn't just firing blindly but was picking out groups of targets while being constantly aware of his surroundings. That level of mental calculation hadn't stopped when there were no more bullets left but increased dramatically. Gone was the simple brute fighter, he'd been replaced by a warrior that might not've been as experienced as the rest of us but he'd give us a run for our money.

The hand to hand lasted longer once we weeded out the newbies and were down to the experienced fighters. It wasn't hard for any of us to notice that my cunt of Sire stayed behind her lackeys like a coward as we slowly made our way to her. In the end, Maria was the only one left then Peter and Emmett needed to hold me back as I was forced to watch the most difficult thing imaginable; my Baby Girl squaring off against the most psychotic whore it had been my misfortune to ever meet.

Bella stopped using her gift and the two women started to slowly circle each other. A growl escaped my throat when I heard The Dead Man's Hand placing bets on how long the fight would last; it was a foregone conclusion the dhampire was gonna win.

"Hello, my name is Bella Whitlock. You tortured my daddy… prepare to die," my daughter taunted Princess Bride style with a decent Spanish accent. My brothers snickered but the bitch shrieked and attacked.

Bells easily sidestepped and drove her elbow into the back of her opponent's skull. Despite being stunned, Maria still managed to use the forward momentum from the blow to pull off a roll instead of fallin' on her face and quickly recovered. She landed her second attack and we all heard some of my little girl's ribs break. The dhampire's vicious snap kick broke Maria's jaw and ended her smug smirk. The fight went downhill from there as the strain from prolonged use of her gift started to slow Bella down. She'd been constantly using for the last day to hide our approach as well as that of the Volturi. The dhampire suffered a rapid series of strikes but the damned Whitlock stubbornness wasn't goin' to let her back down.

The hands the held me back fell away and my family and I rushed in while the others let us. My Sire was distracted by the movement and Bella blind-sided her with shoulder hit to the bitch's flank. Me and the guys took turns handing Maria her ass. I was about to go in for the kill with there was a bang then the demonic dwarf fell down dead. Everybody turned and saw Baby Girl with a still smoking Derringer that must've been hidden in her boot.

"What? I'm tired, in pain and bored," Bella huffed indignantly before she passed out from exhaustion and her injuries.

BPOV

I woke up in a soft bed; the last thing I remembered was somebody feeding me blood. From the look of things, this room appeared to be in one of the nicer hotels in TJ. _Thank God, hopefully Daddy hasn't checked in with the girls,_ I thought sleepily but Lady Luck decided to flip me the bird.

"ISABELLA MARIE WHITLOCK," a pissed off Rosalie, Momma, Esme and Auntie Char screeched as they flashed into my room then spent the better part of an hour yelling at me for getting hurt and slapping me on the head.

"OW, that shit hurts," I wailed but quickly regretted my choice of words. Esme blurred out of the room then returned.

"Language young lady," she scolded before she shoved a bar of soap into my mouth.

Eventually, the lectures ended and all but Rose left the room. I still wasn't 100% so I lay back down on the bed and cuddled with my mate while Momma and Grandma fixed me something to eat. From the sounds of the rest of the suite, only Gramps and the girls were here. Five minutes later, the front door burst open with the boys' return.

"Yo, Queenie, ya missed out on one freaky Donkey Show," Peter and Emmett called out before the discovered the rest of the family had arrived during their absence. They quickly found themselves being chewed out by the women folk.

"Looks like I'm not gonna be eatin' for a while but I think we can keep my mind off food," I commented saucily and attempted to seduce my mate.

"Don't even think about it, sweetheart, because you aren't getting any until the honeymoon," Rose teased before she kissed me then made her way into the kitchenette to finish the food. _I guess I'll just have to use my gift to make cave in,_ I mentally plotted.

"You're grounded, no using you gift until after the ceremony," I heard Momma trill.

**AN:** **Sorry that I've been gone a while but I'm back now and will be updated more stories soon. I'm hoping to have this story, The Cullen Job and Clockwork finished by sometime next weekend then Falco di Signora the week after. A friend of mine suggested that I might try my hand at a Harry Potter fic, so I may post a chapter or two. I'm also thinking about possibly doing another Alpha and Omega story and am kicking around ideas for a straight up Kitty Norville fic but with an unusual pairing. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Spurs**

Ch. 19: Into the Sunset

BPOV

_June… I can't believe that little minx forced me to wait until after school let out to get hitched but it at least the day has finally come,_ I thought as Momma rushed around helping me get ready for the ceremony. My nerves were on edge because not only had I not seen my Sugah for the past 24 hours but I'd been forced to stay at a hotel so I couldn't see the decorations. Not that I was too worried because Daddy wouldn't let them mess up my spread; after several venue changes on the part of Rose and Momma, I convinced them to have the wedding at the Amaranth Ranch.

Three painfully wrong hours later, I was pushed into the back of a stretch Hummer and blindfolded. Apparently, everything was going to be a total surprise. When I find out which one of my oooh so loving family thought this up, well let's just say they'd better watch out because they should know that I hate surprises… at least for myself. I was lost in my thoughts of revenge so the trip ended before I realized it. Momma helped me out of the car then guided me inside and to the glass doors that led out back before we stopped.

After the blindfold was removed, the first thing I noticed was Daddy standing there in his pale grey tux, matching Stetson and new cowboy boots. I straightened my traditional Spanish style dress while Momma danced out the doors to take her seat and I got my first look at the decorations.

A large pavilion had been set up flush to the back of the house while yellow rose petals were scattered down the aisle all the way to the altar. The chairs on either side of the aisle were filled with friends that both I and the Cullen's had made over the years. Shockingly, all of the Volturi made it; I knew the brothers were coming because Aro was officiating but I hadn't expected the entire Guard. The rest of the Dead Man's Hand was there along with quite a few nomads as well as a smattering of shifters and weres.

The Yellow Rose of Texas started to play of the sound system and Daddy took my arm then walked down the aisle. The music stopped when we reached the altar, then he kissed my forehead and gave a short bow to Aro before he sat down next to Momma in the front row. The music started again but this time the song was Cole Porter's Anything Goes. It was a bit of a cheeky choice but it fit my Sugah to a tee.

Carlisle, looking very sophisticated and British in his top coat, walked Rosalie toward the altar. She looked so beautiful in her vintage 1930's style gown that she took my breath away. He copied Daddy's actions from earlier and Rose and I turned to Aro.

"My friends, we are here today to witness the joining of our two Dear Ones in the bonds of wedded bliss. It has been a long road for both of them but Fate finally brought them together," the Volturi King began but I too absorbed in the stunning creature next to me that I pretty much tuned him out until he reached the important of the vows.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Whitlock, take Rosalie as your eternal wife?"

"I do," I replied emotionally.

"Do you, Rosalie Lillian Hale, take Isabella as your eternal wife?"

"I do," she answered without hesitation while tears flowed from my eyes.

"By the authority vested in me by… well, me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss each other," Aro finished and I pulled my mate into a searing kiss to the catcalls of our guests.

_Five years later…_

RPOV

Rochester, New York had changed very little since my human life back in the mid-1930's. I hadn't been back since that fateful night in 1935 but the city was no longer associated with my tragic end. Talking to Jasper and Esme for years helped me to get over the past and not let it define. The past five years of wedded bliss with Bella reinforced that. We'd spent the morning shopping in New York and hopped the charter jet to head back to Utah. My mother-in-law/hyper-pixie sister, Alice, had a big anniversary party planned for us and there would be hell to pay if we were so much as a second late.

That's why I'd been shocked when the plane touched down on a private strip a short while later. My beautiful mate explained that she wanted to see where I grew up. There was something in her eyes that told me that wasn't the whole story but close enough to the truth that I wasn't about to call her on it. When we made it into town, I played the part of tour guide.

We wandered without any real sense of direction or purpose while I pointed out the bank where my father had worked, the school I'd gone, my old house then where Vera and her husband lived. Suddenly, I stopped because we'd ended up on the spot where I'd spent my last human moments. Bella stepped in front of me then pulled a wrapped package from her purse and handed it to me. Wondering why she'd chosen that moment to give me a present in this spot of all places I tore into the paper to reveal an old hardcover book. The title on the dust jacket was _The Bloody Bride_, but that wasn't what made me gasp; the authors name was Conrad Hale.

Bells guided me back to the jet while I was lost in thought. As soon as she pushed me into a seat, I started to read the book. Shockingly, it was a fictional story based on my own early history; in fact, it was quite accurate on too many details that I'd never told anyone before. The authors note at the end of the story explained the accuracy.

Conrad Hale had been born in 1945 and was my youngest brother. He had grown up hearing about the older sister that had died but nobody ever gave him any details. When he was old enough, he started to dig until he found out the truth about my death. A couple of interesting fact came to light during his search. The first was that there was never any investigation into the violent murders of Royce King or his friends. Royce had been the prime suspect in my disappearance but his father prevented any investigation so the towns' people thought my father snapped then took matters into his own hands; a belief that eventually led him to being elected mayor.

The second, and more interesting fact, was that a young boy had witnessed what happened from the attack until Carlisle saved me. While the police believed the first part of the story, nobody believed the end where I'd been bitten by a vampire. The general consensus was that he'd been so traumatized that he imagined the last part. My brother eventually tracked down the witness and could see the truth in the other man's eyes. The witness' statement combined with his own investigation provided the basis for the book. The very last line of the acknowledgement would've brought tears to my eyes if I were still able to cry:

"_It is my deepest wish that the story of Rosalie being rescued by a vampire is true. She had too much left to do in the world. Maybe, one day, I'll finally get to meet the big sister I never knew but whose loss affected our family deeply."_

Bella watched the emotions play out on my face and pulled me into her arms. We stayed that way for a good half-hour before she spoke.

"I found the book in a used bookshop a couple of years ago. When I realized he was your brother, I contacted the Le Matt and the boys to track him down. Turned out he was still alive because they found him last year. Conrad was confined to a hospital bed with Stage Four cancer in his brain. The guys got permission from Aro to tell him the truth and told him everything. He told them that he didn't want you to finally meet him only to lose him soon after. According to Holiday, your baby brother spent his last days gathering together old photos, videos, films and family journals for you to have. Just before he died, Conrad also donated enough sperm for us to have a rather large family if you want to," she explained softly as she stroked my cheek with her hand lovingly.

The brunette dhampire continued to hold me as I sobbed uncontrollably. By the time the plane landed at the commuter airport in Utah, I was fine. Conrad was right; it would have been far crueler to meet my brother only to have him ripped away from me. Bells and I discussed everything on the car drive home and decided to honor my family by starting one of our own.

The party back at the ranch was even happier than it normally would've been because Alice had already had a vision about our choice to have a kid and told everyone else. She and the rest of the girls had already decorated a nursery; in neutral colors, of course because the Pixie hadn't been able to see the sex of the child. The rest of our gifts from the family were all baby things. That left one final box, the one from my brother; the tangible link between my past and my new future.

Epilogue

BPOV

If I'd known how fertile Hale sperm apparently was, I'd never of volunteered… nah, I would've but made sure I was knocked out during labor because natural childbirth hurt like a bitch.

Conrad Jasper Hale, Daniel Carlisle Whitlock, Lilith Rose Hale and Esmarie Alice Whitlock were born exactly ten months after our fifth anniversary. We decided to split the last names between the four babies so that both family names would continue and based on which side they took after. Casper and Lilith had the trademark Hale blonde hair and crystal blue eyes whereas Daniel and Esmarie were had my chestnut locks and Whitlock features. We breathed a sigh of relief when Grandpa confirmed that the quadruplets were all dhampires. The thought of eventually losing one of our little ones is just too horrible to contemplate.

Naturally, the family went gaga over the little critters but Rose and I put our foot down about not spoiling them too bad. Leah and Angela gazed wistfully at the babies and it wasn't a big shocker when the announced that they were going to look for a sperm donor themselves.

Rose cuddled up next to me on the couch and we watched Daddy and Momma play with the kids. She kissed my temple and we basked in the family moment. In a few years, we might expand the family again but for now, the wife and I are just going to enjoy the ride.

The End.

**AN: Another story completed and many more to go. Sorry this is late getting posted but I had to rewrite everything because I can't find the flash drive that has my stories on it. I'm hoping that my sister accidently took it but won't find out until she gets back from vacation.**


End file.
